


We really need to talk (but what if I'm tired of explaining everything?)

by Axolotlicepop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Oikawa Tooru, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Beta Sawamura Daichi, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Brunch get-togethers, Confused Iwaizumi Hajime, Karaoke, M/M, Miscommunication, Oikawa and Iwaizumi just need to talk, Oikawa and Tendou are nerds, Oikawa and Terushima are the bestest friends, Oikawa is a good senpai, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Terushima Yuuji, People are Assholes, Self-Doubt, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Tbh they're both angry and confused, Teru's a hoe, The Oikawa & Sugawara & Tendou & Terushima Friendship we all need, why is this not a tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotlicepop/pseuds/Axolotlicepop
Summary: Being an Omega sucks sometimes. Sure, Oikawa doesn't really hate his second gender, but sometimes society really makes him want to scream.To make matters worse, Iwaizumi hasn't really been the best listener for a while and Oikawa's just tired of dealing with douches all the time. All he wants is for people to listen! but even that seems to be hard sometimes.Not to mention, with the added stress of trying to stop Kyoutani and Yahaba from killing each other and trying to figure out issues with his friends, his frustration only builds and builds.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru & Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 227





	1. Brunch and suppressed feelings!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ╰(*°▽°*)╯so this is my first multi- chapter fic! this basically started because I was annoyed about how some things portrayed In most ABO society or just how it works. and if you really think about it ABO society and dynamics would be really cool to explore! like sure it's weird as hell, but just think about the parallels of our world that this one, think of how bad r@p3 culture would be! It's been something I've been thinking bout for a while, so now we have this fic! I hope you enjoy!

The warm breeze rushed towards Oikawa as he opened his front door, messing up his carefully styled hair. He took a deep breath, warmth flowing through his veins. Oikawa smiled, he loved the start of spring. It was still cold enough for layered outfits and cute scarves, but not time to bring out the ugly bulky jackets he had to wear so he didn’t freeze to death. Spring brought the refreshing idea of new opportunities and growth, it made everyday exciting and beautifully calm. 

Oikawa made his way along the small walkway, taking in the world around him, plants growing and everything seemed to glow. He hummed the tune of some random song he heard on the radio last night, a small hop in his step as he walked past his gate. He passed a couple houses before he turned the corner to see Iwaizumi, looking down at his phone. His strong back hunched over a bit to see the screen through the early rays of sun. 

“ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screamed as he ran over to the alpha, waving his arms wildly. 

“ Hey Shittykawa” Iwaizumi started to walk away, eyes never leaving his phone. 

“ Aww, at least act a little excited to see me!” Oikawa pouted as he slung his arm over the smaller’s shoulder, leaning into him. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder and took a deep breath of Iwaizumi’s musky pine scent. “ It’s been so long since you’ve seen Oikawa-san!”

“ I saw you three days ago and last night you called me at 3am about some weird video about conspiracies.” he glared at Oikawa and shoved him away. “ Get off!”

“Aw Iwa-chan! Don’t be mean! Besides, you're just the right height to lean on! Short!” Oikawa laughed, and Iwa slapped the back of his head, making him stumble forward a couple steps. 

“ Would you stop saying that, Shittykawa! It’s only 5cm! I'm not even short! You're just freakishly tall! Are you sure you’re even an omega? Because you sure as hell don’t look like one,” Oikawa gave him an odd look, but soon it was gone and his face was plastered with a smile.

“ Yes Iwa-chan, I’m sure. Or, ya know, my body just decided that I'd have massive cramps each month just for kicks.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi’s steps stuttered for a minute, but soon fell back into step with Oikawa.

“ Right, sorry,” he mumbled. 

“ Awwww, Iwa-chan so caring!” Oikawa leaned into the alpha again, shoving his head next to the other boy’s face before he was shoved off. 

“ Shittykawa! I told you to get off! You smell horrible!” Iwaizumi shouted, shoving Oikawa off again. 

“ Rude! I smell great! Your nose is just defective!” Oikawa pouted, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“ Whatever helps you sleep at night, Smellykawa.” 

Oikawa huffed a bit, refusing to talk to Iwaizumi, but soon he was commenting about some birds, scenery or greeting the old people over at the bakery he loved. They sold the best milk bread he’d ever tasted, and Oikawa had tried a lot of different types and brands of milk bread. At one point Iwaizumi had to drag him by the collar to get up and leave a small orange tabby cat.

“ But Iwa-chan! It’s so cute!!”

“ I don't care shittykawa! We have to get to school!” 

“ You're no fun!”

“ You’re just stupid”

“ Rude!”

Once they came to the gate they were greeted by some classmates in passing as they walked around. People commented on how well the team was doing and their classes, a couple people asked about assignments they hadn’t finished. But they didn’t stay to chat long, instead they made their way towards the front of the school building, looking for their friends.

Just as Oikawa spotted Makki’s pink hair and Mattsun’s horrendous eyebrows ( seriously, Oikawa didn't know how he just let them grow so wild, they looked like caterpillars), a huge group of 2nd years blocked the boys way. Oikawa whinnied about how unfair the world was, but after some awkward shuffling and glares they finally found their friends. 

“ Hey Iwa! Oikawa!” Makki waved at them as he and Mattsun walked over to the two.

“ Seems Iwaizumi hasn’t murdered you yet.” Mattsun added with a smirk, slinging an arm around Makki. 

“ Not yet at least, still thinking about it.” 

“ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted “ I’m too cute to die! What will my fans do after they find their favorite person is dead?!”

“ Oh stop being dramatic, if anything I’d be doing them a favor. Come on we’ve got classes to get to” Iwa barked as he passed the brunette, walking towards the school with Makki and Mattsun not far behind.

“Iwa-chan you can’t just leave me!”

“Then get your ass over here!” 

When they got into the building Oikawa was greeted by squeals from his fangirls, waving over at him, Oikawa smiled. He actually considered a select few of them as friends. After all they supported him and the volleyball team and he really enjoyed talking to them. They knew all the latest gossip and unlike his other friends, some of them were omegas. So they understood all the painful parts that came with being an omega and could empathize with him instead of being awkward about everything.

“ Oikawa-san!” one short girl called, waving him over. 

“ Sakaki-chan! How are you!” Oikawa briskly walked over to the small group of girls. 

“ Guess we’ll see you at lunch Oikawa! Have fun with your fans!” Makki called out as the three boys walked farther into the school. Oikawa sighed; he knew it was selfish, but he always wished they’d stay and wait for him or maybe even join the conversation. A lot of the girls were very nice and always had new and fun things to talk about. He thought they would all get along so well, if only they’d stay. Oikawa sighed again as he quickly shook off those thoughts. The girls were talking about the new episode of some drama and he had been waiting to geek out about it for a while. They chatted for a bit before the bell rang and they all rushed to class.

Time seemed to slow as Oikawa’s teacher continued to drone on about his kid….or was it his cat? At this point he didn’t know or care. His teacher droned on and on as Oikawa slowly started to lose his sanity until the bell finally rang. Oikawa had never been more grateful for the shrill ringing as he rushed out the door and towards the roof. All Oikawa wanted to do was let loose and just laugh with his friends. As much as he loved spending time with his fangirls he really wanted to just sit on the roof with his friends. He always felt like more of himself, more free and less like if he said one thing wrong everything would shatter. 

As expected, Oikawa was the first one on the roof. He sighed and made his way to the end of the roof and looked down at the gardens through the chain link fence that surrounded the perimeter. The whole world seemed so small from up so high, it was almost therapeutic looking at all the tiny students running around like ants. 

Suddenly there was a slam of the door opening and a shrill laugh filled the air.

“ Pfft- and then she said- oh my god, she was so mad!” Makki laughed, struggling to form a sentence, barging through the door. 

_Well, there goes the peace and quiet._

Oikawa pushed off the fence he was leaning on and made his way to the laughing boys. 

“What's so funny?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head slightly when he got to them. 

Mattsun answered for Makki, who was still trying to control his laughter. “ Well, you see, this idiot,” he said, pointing at Makki; who was now hunched over trying, and failing, to breathe “ forgot to do his homework, the one his teacher gave him extra time on.” Makki started to talk between giggles. “no-no, that's not e-even the best part! I-I- pfftt” and with that he fell into another fit of laughter

“Ya, so this idiot decided it was a good idea to tell her that he couldn’t finish the homework because he was busy mourning the death of his goldfish” Mattun took over again, snorting at the end. 

“ She looked like she was about to kill me. I swear it’s like she’s never felt the excruciating pain of losing your goldfish you’ve had for two days!” Makki giggled before he was back to laughing his ass off on the cold, concrete floor. Oikawa snickers as Iwaizumi just shook his head, his lips fighting a smile. 

Eventually Makki’s laughter died down and they sat down in a circle on the floor to eat. Oikawa brought out his bento his mom had made and a small bag of milk bread. 

“ So how was your guys' weekend?” Iwa asked as he opened his bento. 

“Ugh, horrible, I swear my body is trying to rip apart my organs.” Oikawa whined, ripping his milkbread free from the bag. 

“ Ah… it was that time of month?” Mattsun asked, shifting around in his seat. 

“ Ya” Oikawa took a huge bite of his milk bread, looking a lot like a chipmunk. 

The roof was filled with silence as the other boys awkwardly glanced at each other and the floor until Makki cleared his throat. 

“ … Sooooo… have you guys seen the new game that was released?”

Thankful for the change of subject, the boys started to talk about whatever new game came out. Oikawa wasn’t really listening, even though he knew exactly what game they were talking about. It was always like this, whenever Oikawa said anything to do with heats or omega stuff, it was avoided. He should be used to it, but it still hurts. It hurts to have your best friends act like a very natural bodily function is gross and should be avoided at all costs. Sure he could see how it could be a touchy subject, but it’s a natural part of being an omega, not some gross secret! It’s not like he expected them to act like Sasaki-chan or any of the other omegas, that’d be unfair. All he wanted was for them to listen and try to understand how he feels.

At least Iwa-chan listens when they're alone, but even then he always seems kinda distant, avoiding all eye contact and looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. And a lot of the time Oikawa had to explain why things happened and how things worked, so not a whole lot of ranting actually happened. But those times when he gets to just let himself go and say whatever shit has been buried deep inside himself helps a lot. 

He sighed, _maybe he was being too dramatic again, after all he just finished his heat, he was just making something out of nothing._

“ -kawa” 

_Maybe he should stop trying to bring it up._

“ Oikawa!”

_Ya, it would be better to just save his rants for Sasaki-chan or Teru-chan, he’d avoid a lot more awkward situations._

“ Shittykawa!!” 

“ Huh?” Oikawa blinked, looking up at his friends, Makki and Mattsun stifling giggles as Iwaizumi looked at him expectedly.

“ Umm… what did you say?” Oikawa asked sheepishly, he hadn't noticed he spaced out for so long.

Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed, “ we asked you if you wanted to go to the arcade after school” 

Oikawa blinked and then smiled, “ awwww, Iwa-chan do you need the great Oikawa-san to help your small miserable life better?”

“What the hell shittyka-”

Oikawa cut him off. “ Sadly you will have to go without me! I hope you will survive, I know it’s hard but you must stay strong!” he winked at the group and gave a little peace sign. 

“ Huh? What else are you doing? We don’t have practice today, it’s a Monday.” Mattsun bit into his sandwich, tilting his head a bit. 

“ Yeah, but i missed my brunch with Kou-chan, Tendo-chan and Teru-chan over the weekend, so we rescheduled it for today.'' Oikawa smiled, he definitely needed that right now, Koushi’s refreshing yet enabling attitude and Tendou’s carefree dorky nature, not to mention they listen and don’t really make things weird when he talks about that sort of stuff. And Terushima was an omega like him so that helped a lot too. Talking with them over coffee and yummy sweets would be a nice change of pace. 

“ You mean where you all talk like middle aged women over enough sweets to give any other person diabetes?”

“ Rude! We don’t act like that! We just happen to know everything about anyone important and share it because that’s what we do! Don’t be mad that you don’t have the resources I have!” 

After what seemed like years, school finally ended, and Oikawa couldn’t wait to go to brunch. Well actually it wasn’t exactly brunch anymore, but they still called it that. It has a nice ring to it and the meaning still came across and ‘linner’ sounded really ugly so they weren't gonna go and call it that.

As Oikawa rushed out of his last class he almost slipped on a stray paper but after stumbling a bit he was back to speed walking through the halls. He said his goodbyes to classmates and fans, smiling and waving. When he got out he walked even faster to get to the bus on time, he really hoped he wouldn’t miss it. 

Once he was about to turn out of the front gates when he heard Makki shout his goodbyes. Oikawa turned and waved, then turned on his heel and made his way to the bus stop. 

Luckily Oikawa made it before the bus, taking a couple deep breaths as he walked over to the bench to wait. He took out this phone and took a selfie to post on social media. Surprisingly the lighting was really good at the bus stop, he’ll have to remember that.

A couple minutes later the bus came and Oikawa hopped on, paid the driver and sat down near the front to wait for his stop. As he sat he checked the group chat and saw that Suga was running late, no surprises there. Poor Kou-chan had to deal with Kageyama and Hinata, Oikawa knew just how annoying and persistent Kageyama could be, but add the small tangerine to the mix? Oikawa shuddered. Next he went back to check social media. Suga posted a picture of Hinata, who had gotten caught in the volleyball net. He chuckled and kept scrolling through. Kindaichi posted a picture of some ugly sweatshirt, striped with a dark sunset orange and lime green. He cringed and hoped Kunimi would convince him to burn that abomination. 

Oikawa was watching some college volleyball game when he came to his stop. Excited, he hopped out the bus and skipped over to the usual cafe, a couple blocks away. He looked around to try and find one of his friends but it seemed he was the first one. Checking the time he saw that he was in fact early so he went and got his usual coffee, white chocolate mocha with 2 extra Sugars and whipped cream on top, and sat down at their usual table in the front to wait.

After what seemed like an hour (it was like 8 min) Oikawa was about to call Terushima when he saw Tendou skip over to him, a small piece of cake in his hands. 

“ Heyo! Oikawa!” Tendou called as he slid into the seat across from Oikawa.

“ Hi Tendou-chan! How’ve you been?” Oikawa greeted him as he took a sip of his coffee. He sighed as the caffeine and Sugar rushed through his system, he already felt so much better. 

“ Same old, same old, teachers suck, Wakatoshi took me out to see a movie, he’s such a sweetheart,” Oikawa fake gagged, ” and Semi and Shirabu are still fighting like an old married couple.” the beta smirked. 

“ Oh my god, are they still not together?? They're so obvious! How can anyone be that dense?!” Oikawa wailed, hands flying every which way in exasperation, “ I’ve only seen them at games and practice matches and I can tell they like each other!”

Tendou laughed, “ I don’t know! It’s like one of those enemies to lovers stories, the sexual tension is unbearable! Even Wakatoshi noticed, and all he cares about is volleyball and me! And you can’t say anything about being oblivious!”

“ I can say anything I want! You make it sound like I'm oblivious!” 

“ You are”

“ I am not! I’ll have you know I have amazing observation skills!”

“ Sure, you act like those shoujo protagonists, ‘ oh my crush could never like me! I’m so ugly and annoying! How could anyone love me?’” Tendou mocked, bringing his hands up to cup his face cutely. 

Oikawa gasped, slapping a hand over his heart, “ I don’t sound like that! I’m beautiful and have an amazing personality! You’re just blind!”

“ Whatever helps you sleep at night”

Oikawa huffed and took a large sip of his coffee and leaned back. He watched as Tendou’s eyes brightened with amusement as he tried to hide his smile behind a napkin. 

“ Wha-”

“ Boo!” a voice yelled into his ear. Oikawa shreiked, almost spilling his coffee.

“ Oh my god what’s wrong with you?! I almost had a heart attack!!” 

“ Aw, shame” Terushima teased. 

“ Mean Teru-chan!” Oikawa crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

“ Ya Teru! We can’t scare him off now! Who else are we gonna make fun of for being single?” Tendou exclaimed.

“ Hey! Teru-chan is single too! Why don’t you make fun of him?!” Oikawa protested, pointing to the omega question. Terushima just smirked.

“ Ya, but he gets dick, unlike you.” Tendou countered. Oikawa squawked, trying to form any type of rebuttal and failing.

“ Who isn’t getting any dick?” a cheery voice came from their left. They all turned to see Suga walking over to sit next to Tendou. 

“ Who else could it be?” Tendou cackled, while Suga pretended to think. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at Oikawa.

“ Who else could it be then the only one whose been single for his whole life!” Suga exclaimed as if he found the cure for cancer or something important. 

“ I had a girlfriend!” Oikawa objected.

“ That was for like what, a week? Did you even like her?” Suga countered. Oikawa glared at him and then looked down at the grey concrete. 

“ Well…..not exactly….” he faltered “ but I tried ok! I thought it’d work out!”

“ And why did you even date her in the first place?” Suga gave him a knowing look. Oikawa shrank a bit under his gaze.

“ … to figure out my feelings, and because I wanted to actually try to have a romantic relationship to figure it out. I may be perfect at most things but things like dating and relationships take practice!.” he said in false bravo.

“ So basically you were practicing for your crush you’ve been pinning over sense you were in elementary school”

“ No! Well, sort of, I thought if I did that I’d find out if what I feel for him is more than friendship, ya know?”

“ And you found out you love your best friend of 13 years!” Terushima cheered. 

“ Uuuugggghhhh! Can we please stop talking about this?! I came here to rant about my horrible single life, not have it shoved in my face!” Oikawa whined. 

“ Ok, so how is our resident drama queen doing?” Tendou leaned in, almost knocking over his half eaten cake. 

“ Well I’m gonna tell you so, buckle up bitches,” Oikawa grinned.

“ Oh, did you make progress?!” Terushima asked, eyes sparkling. Oikawa sighed, he’s been doing that a lot more lately, and shook his head. 

“ No, didn’t I just say I didn’t want to talk about it? Anyway, I do have tons of shit to complain about, so no interrupting!” He gave Terushima a pointed look. 

Terushma raised his hand in surrender “ Sorry, sorry! Please continue.” Oikawa smiled at that and took a deep breath.

“ Ok so as you all know I had my heat, thanks by the way for rescheduling,” they all nodded. “ and heats are a bitch, I swear my organs are trying to rip themselves apart! Not to mention how gross I feel all the time! Ugh! But on the bright side this one was milder, so there’s the silver lining.” Oikawa took a deep breath and frowned. “ and that's bad enough as it is. Then when I get to school as soon as I start talking to Sasaki-chan all my other friends leave! Like I get that they might not connect with the girls like I do and may just find them annoying, and that's fair, but it still hurts ya know? And I feel like if they stayed they might actually be good friends… Wait, then people would realize how hot and amazing Iwa-chan is! That can’t happen” .

Oikawa shuddered at the thought. He was lucky enough to know that Iwaizumi wasn’t interested in anyone and wanted to keep it that way. Oikawa quickly shook his head to clear any thoughts of Iwaizumi with some unknown, faceless omega. He looked around at his friends realizing he’d traild off and got lost in thought. He made a circular motion with his hand and continued his rant. 

“ Anyway, at lunch I brought up how my weekend was shit because of my heat, and as always they just drop it and leave the conversation to awkward silence. Like, if you feel so uncomfortable at least just change the subject naturally and act like you care a little! I’m not expecting much, right? Just to listen and try to understand at least a little! Like Kou-chan and Tendou-chan! You’re betas and listen to me!” the two in question nod, signaling him to go on.

“ Like Iwa-chan listens sometimes, but that's mostly when we're alone, which does have a lot to do with me, and I always feel like he's uncomfortable and doesn't understand what I’m saying all the time. I always end up having to explain everything and so I get like, no ranting done! I’m glad he wants to understand but right now I just need people to listen and empathize with me! Not try to fix everything and psycho analyze my problems!” Oikawa was starting to breathe heavily, he took a few deep breaths. 

“... I just want them to support me like you guys, and my fans. Because they are some of the most important people in my life… So having them avoid this stuff really hurts… even if they don’t mean for it to be.” he added weakly. 

It had always been that way, whether his friends knew it or not. They weren’t rude or anything, they just tended to ignore or avoid the topic. Not to mention Makki and Mattsun’s mildly offensive jokes. He knows they don’t mean to hurt him and others, but sometimes they could be just as ignorant as Yahaba, and he thought all omegas were weak, or at least until he met oikawa and kyoutani. He’s had to explain a lot, which isn’t exactly a problem, but it gets exhausting when he had to remind people about the same stuff over and over again. 

Suddenly Terushima leapt at Oikawa. Warmth surrounded him as Terushima squeezed him in a big hug. He felt safe as he sniffled, catching a whiff of Terushima’s sweet yet spicy smell. It reminded him of hot chocolate, of small cookies dipped in hot chocolate as they warmed his soul and made all fear disappear. 

“ T-Teru-chan…?” Oikawa stammered, unsure of what to do with the bubbling emotion creeping up is spine. He could now feel Tendo’s hand rubbing his back as Suga’s ruffled his hair, their calming scents surrounding them. They added a grounded feeling to the bubbling warmth from Terushima’s chocolate smell. It smelled like safe blankets and cozy pillow forts as he watched the rain drizzle down the window from the safety of his room.

“ Guys…?” Oikawa hesitated “ … I’m ok, I’m probably just over reacting, I just finished my heat and all…” he trails off. Terushima squeezed him tighter, farther into the warm safety of blankets and sweet cookies. 

“ Don't say that! Oikawa look at me!” Terushima backed up a bit and held his shoulders, looking Oikawa dead in the eyes. 

“ Your feelings are valid! Even if you can be a drama queen,” Oikawa giggled at that. “ your feelings are important! I know your friends care about you so much, especially Iwa, and if you talk to them they’ll understand ok?” Oikawa could still feel a sliver of doubt in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside and nodded. 

“ And you always have us to talk to!” Suga added

“ Ya! We’re used to all your dramatics and the weird shit you talk about” Tendou laughed. Oikawa started to sit up and the others slowly went back to their seats.

“ Oh like you can say what I say is weird! You're the one who was talking about how Hinata could be an orange that reincarnated into our universe!” Oikawa grinned 

“ Hey! It’s possible and me and Teru have evidence! Right Teru?” Tendou jumped up. 

“ Ya! Look at this-”

Oikawa sighed a happy sigh as he watched Terushima fumble with his phone, trying to get to the slide show as Suga mocked them. He was going to be fine, he was going to figure stuff out, everything was going to work out. After all, he had such amazing friends who really cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the first chapter! I hope you liked my take on this world and the characters, if you have any questions please feel free to ask them!
> 
> Tbh OiSuga friendship is one of my favorite things in the world and just add Tendou and Terushima to the mix, it's chaotic as hell and I love it. I love thinking about their weekend brunches and all the gossip and shit talking going on, I love them all so much!
> 
> Anyway hopefully Oiks and Iwa talk... but then again there'd be no drama that way! We'll just have to wait and see!


	2. A new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two! tbh it's kinda short... but it is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thank you to everyone reading and who left comments! they make my day!

Sadly, Oikawa never got to talk to Iwa-chan about his concerns, which might’ve been a good thing because he was freaking out a lot more about this than he should be. He’s his best friend for god's sake! It shouldn’t be that hard! He’s talked to him about everything... Or at least mostly everything, everything that mattered. But the thought of Iwa-chan getting mad at him, or even worse— ignoring him, scared him so much all rational thinking was gone. Their friendship would be gone! Poof! Just like that! And all because he was selfish and wanted attention.

Iwa was out for the next day or two due to his rut. Most of the time Oikawa would be devastated ( that's a bit of a stretch) and couldn’t wait for him to stop being horny and get back to school. He guesses that it's a bit insensitive, especially because Iwa-chan has no control over this, just like Oikawa and his heats. But Oikawa's an impatient baby, so it’s fine. And it’s not like he’s actually mad at Iwa-chan, he just misses him.

But that's not the case today, no sir. Today he’s strangely relieved Iwa isn’t at school, even though he’s been worrying about how to talk to Iwa-chan after his rut is over. What if he accidentally offends him? Well he already offends him on purpose, so he doesn’t really have to worry about that... But anxiety says otherwise. 

“ Shut up!” 

Oh, that's right he’s at practice… how long has he been spacing out? Hopefully not that long, he is the captain after all and he needs to set a good example no matter how much he’s freaking out.

“ Don’t fucking touch me! What the fuck!?!”

_Oh shit is that Kyoutani and Yahaba? Perfect… just perfect… Oh god are they gonna kill each other?_

Oikawa started to walk towards the two boys and the smell of spice and aggression filled the gym as the tension rose. Like a dark blanket that slowly started to suffocate all spectators, unbeknownst to the two boys currently glaring at each other. 

_Oh my god what is Kyoutani doing??!_

All Oikawa could do was watch as Kyoutani suddenly lunged forward, his fist hitting Yahaba square on the nose.

BAM!

_Shitshitshitshishitshitshitshit_

Oikawa ran across the gym hoping to god they didn’t break each other. 

_Iwa-chan I take it back, stop being horny and get your ass over here!! I can’t deal with this shit!_

“ Did you just fucking punch me?!” Yahaba snarled, cheek red and nose starting to bleed. 

“ I fucking did, and I’ll do it again you-”

“Shut up! Both of you!” Oikawa’s voice echoed through the gym. The boys froze, still glaring at each other, but it didn’t seem like they were going to do anything else so that was good. Oikawa made his way in between the two boys. 

“ Ok! I don’t know what happened-” he held up his hand as Yahaba opened his mouth, shutting him up. “ but violence is unacceptable! We are a team and we should act like it! If there are any problems please come to me, Iwa-chan or our coaches! Both of you are done with practice for the day and will be taking a break tomorrow. Yahaba go to the nurse as fast as possible, your nose doesn’t look really bad but you still need to check it and get some scent patches while you're there, you reek of aggression and it isn’t helping anyone. ” Yahaba looked at him wide eyed while Kyoutani just glared at the ground. '' And if anything like this happens again there will be worse consequences.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Yahaba and Kyoutani, both now looking at the gym floor.

“ Go get changed boys. ” and with that they, still glaring at each other whenever they thought he wasn’t looking, walked towards the changing room. 

Oikawa coughed a bit from the suffocating weight of aggression that slowly choked all words and nerves out of him. He needed to get the scent purifier out to try and regulate the scent. Luckily omegas were required to wear scent patches so the scent wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. But all the same they were lucky the coaches were out for a meeting or else Yahaba might've been suspended from practice for a lot longer. They should really just make scent patches mandatory for everyone. 

Oikawa clapped his hands, bringing everyone out of their shock. 

“ Alright everyone take a break, I'm gonna get the scent purifier and we’ll take the rest of practice easy. Hopefully this stench will go away soon,” Oikawa called as he made his way towards the supply closet.

“ Wow, and I thought that Iwaizumi was the mom…” he heard Mattsun mutter.

“ Well, he is an omega...” Makki trailed off. Oikawa’s steps faltered and he glared a bit at the back of the boys heads, but the moment was soon gone and he pushed forward to get the purifier. He didn’t have time to call out his friends out right now. 

The rest of practice went well, but Oikawa was distracted. He was worried about Yahaba and Kyoutani, sure little squabbles happened between the boys but it had never escalated like that. However, Oikawa didn’t have time to really think about it, he had to help his team and didn’t have time to worry about more stuff. 

But as practice ended and everyone left to go home, Oikawa found all the time to worry about everything and anything. 

What if Yahaba and Kyoutani’s fights only got worse? What if it broke the team? How would Iwaizumi react? Was he a bad captain? Would they finally realize that everyone was right and he really had no place on the team?

Oikawa was so lost in thought that he almost ran into Yahaba on his way out of the club room. 

“Oh! Yahaba I didn’t see you! Didn’t I tell you to go home?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the alpha.

“Umm… well you see, I wanted to talk about what happened” Yahaba exclaimed. Oikawa turned and locked up the room and turned back to Yahaba, who was sporting some tissues up his nose.

“Ok, but let's walk while we talk, ok? It’s cold and I’d really like to get home”.

“Ok,” Yahaba replied.

There was a beat of silence as they made their way down the steps, the chilly air ruffling through hair and biting at noses. 

“ I don't understand it!” Yahaba bust out. Oikawa was startled but calmly asked why.

“ All I did was say stuff about heats and ruts and how it affects players and then Kyoutani just snaps at me! I was trying to compliment him like you told me! You know, how to get closer to your team and all that,” he scoffed in annoyance, Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“ And you did that by talking about heats and ruts?” 

“Well, yeah, so many omegas use their hearts as excuses, but you and Kyoutani aren't like them! You guys are strong and don’t make excuses like that! I was complimenting him! So why did he punch me?!” Yahaba scowled, glowing embers of anger started to invade the calm scent of mist and fresh flowers. 

_Did Yahaba really forget to get some scent patches? He really needs to make scent patches mandatory for practice and games._

“ Yahaba please calm down, Your scent… it's suffocating” Oikawa started. Yahaba jerked and quickly noticed his scent. 

“ Oh my god! I'm so sorry Oikawa-san!” 

“ It’s ok,” the air was still thick with aggression, but Oikawa could breathe easier, so he could manage. He turned to Yahaba.

“ How about you get some rest and calm down a bit and then we can talk later. But I'm not changing my mind. Take the day off tomorrow, and please bring scent patches, your scent was invading the gym through all practice.” Yahaba looked down and nodded. They walked a bit farther and then split up to go to their homes to get some much needed rest. 

The next day Oikawa tried to find Kyoutani. He’d already gotten to talk to Yahaba again, which wasn’t exactly pleasant. Don’t get him wrong he loves his underclassmen, but Yahaba can be very… Stubborn and single minded at times. Whenever Oikawa brought up how Kyoutani and others may have felt, Yahaba would immediately get defensive and complain about how Kyoutani was being unfair and should've just taken the compliment. 

Oikawa knew that Yahaba and Kyoutani didn’t mix well, they fought all the time, but it was always verbal, with an occasional volleyball chucked at Yahaba’s face. Oikawa has never seen Kyoutani hit anyone. He’s known it’s happened but most of the time it was just when alphas were being knot-heads and making life harder for others. So Oikawa was pretty curious about how Kyoutani was doing with how things went, and his side of the story, although he had a pretty good idea of what happened.

After walking around the campus twice, Oikawa found him. He was sitting by a tree, earbuds in and humming along with a song. It was an odd sight for the strong and muscled, brooding omega. Yet seeing him surrounded by nature, his face softened into the closest thing to a smile Oikawa had ever seen on the omega, just… fit, strangely enough. He was almost sorry for breaking the magical moment of peace as he made his way to the boy… Almost.

“ Yahoo! Mad dog-chan!” he called, waking over to him. Kyoutani visibly stiffened and ripped his earbuds out. 

_Interesting_

“ What do you want?” Kyoutani snapped, and there was his usual scowl. Oikawa sat down a little ways away from him leaning back on his hands. 

“ I wanted to talk to you about last night, at practice.” Oikawa stated, a small smile on his face. Kyoutani on the other hand scowled deeper and glared at the grass in front of Oikawa. 

“ Can you tell me what made you hit Yahaba?” Oikawa tried to say in the most soothing voice he could. He released a small calming scent. He wanted Kyoutani to feel safe, or at least as safe as one could be out in public; he always seemed to be on edge. 

“...”

“ I know you wouldn’t just hit him for no reason, or else you would have already done it, so why?” Kyoutani looked up a bit at that.

“...he started talking about omegas and how heats make them weak….” he started.

“ So I've heard” Kyoutani looked up fully at that.

“ If you already know about it, why the hell are you asking me?!” he snapped. Oikawa scooted a little closer to the omega and sighed.

“ I already told you, you wouldn’t have hit Yahaba over nothing. And only hearing his side of the story isn’t very fair now is it?” Kyoutani's shoulders relaxed a bit, but he still had his guard up.

“ So what about heats made you so mad you hit Yahaba?” Oikawa asked again.

Kyoutani seemed to be debating whether or not he should tell Oikawa, leaving them in silence. Oikawa just waited patiently, and after a while Kyoutani finally spoke,

“ … he said that I wasn’t like normal omegas.” Oikawa nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

“ … and how omegas just use their hearts as an excuse to be lazy. And how they complain way too much about how much it hurts. He went on about how ‘ I'm not like that, I’m strong and don’t act like them’” he continued. Oikawa cringed a bit, sure he’d heard about it from Yahaba but he secretly hoped Yahaba was exaggerating or said things at least a little nicer, but it seems that wasn’t the case. 

“ And then I asked how heats were any different than ruts. I mentioned how Iwazumi-san was out due to his rut and if that was seen as him being lazy and making excuses,” Oikawa nodded, “ and then he said that ruts are different, and how they only last two days at most while heats are a week long and how annoying omegas are during it because all they do is complain about their cramps, like we just chose to have this happen!” Oikawa was shocked at just how ignorant his underclassmen was, sure he’d been subject to his ignorant claims at times, but he didn’t think it was so bad. He'd need to have a chat with him again later. Maybe he should get Iwa-chan to help, after his rut was over of course. 

“ And I was just standing there, listening to him just take this stuff out of his ass and act like he actually made a point. It’s like he’s never listened to our health classes! Anyone with common sense would know that omegas only go into actual heat for 2-3 days! The rest of the time our bodies are shifting and preparing to have a fucking baby! Of course that shits gonna hurt!” Kyoutani was seething. But Oikawa didn't really mind, he was upset too. 

“ And then he kept going on about how alphas don’t constantly complain about their ruts like omega do and how emotional omegas are! Then I snapped, I told him to shut up and then hit him.” By the end Kyoutani still looked mad, but had calmed down a bit. 

“... ok, so I'm not gonna say that your feelings aren't justified, because they totally are. Yahaba was being a dick.” Kyoutani smirked at that, “ but don’t just go around punching people, especially our teammates, no matter how annoying they are. Next time try talking and if that doesn’t work come to me or Iwa-chan! As for Yahaba, I had a chat with him before, but I'll talk to him again.” Kyoutani’s smirk fell, and he nodded. 

Then Oikawa had an idea

“ Hey, this little chat seemed to help you a bit, or at least it seemed to calm you down… would you like to do this again?” Kyoutani looked at him skeptically .

“ Talking about this type of stuff, just ranting about how being an omega sucks and people are assholes, I know it always helps me! I always meet up with some omegas and betas over the weekend to talk, and you could come with me! Or we could just talk together whenever, if you want.” Oikawa supplied. Kyoutani still seemed skeptical at first, but after a couple minutes he nodded.

“ Great!” Oikawa beamed, “ we should swap numbers so we can find out when we should talk!” Oikawa smiled and handed Kyoutani his phone. He nodded and took the phone, typing his number in, and handed it back. 

Oikawa gave him a quick text:

> **Maddog-chan ∪･ω･∪**
> 
> Yahoo! It’s your favorite senpai! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“ Ok! So we’ll find out a good time to have our bitching session, and feel free to text me about whatever or if you ever want to talk!” and with that Oikawa got up and made his way over back to the school building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so just in case i didn't make it super clear: Kyoutani is an omega and Yahaba is an alpha. my reasoning for this is because i say so. and Yahaba kinda gives off snobby pillaged boy energy. like, he means well, he just fucking sucks at it. also omega Kyoutani just makes me happy ( same with omega Terushima, i literally have no other reasoning then it brings me joy)!
> 
> i'm also gonna explain my take on heats rn, just so this'll make some more sense... hopefully. so the whole omega's have a week of heat every month has never set well with me. especially when it make's it seem like they can't do anything but crave dick and be horny during that time. so instead they have heats every other month (omg im sorry i said the wrong thing before, it was late and i wasn't thinking right) and only have 1-3 days of "heat" the rest of the week is just cramps and hormones going wild, kinda like periods. so this also means omega's have to deal with being called " too emotional" do to their mood swings during this time ( Oiks kinda mentions this last chapter)
> 
> ruts are also like this, bi- weekly and only last like 1-2 days. but the whole week they can be more irritable and deal with wack hormones
> 
> hope this makes sense! 
> 
> oh! i'm also planning on posting weekly! so ya... thanks for reading! ╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> (also sorry if you keep on seeing stuff for my edits, i was having trouble with some stuff and i accidentally explained the heat thing wrong. but it's fixed and everything is better now! thank you so much for understanding!)


	3. lets talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! so i kinda messed up explaining the heat stuff, It's all fixed now though! but just in case you didn't see the edits: heats and ruts happen every other month. sorry for any confusion caused or anything like that! hopefully i wont make anymore stupid mistakes!
> 
> just FYI for the texting part of this Kyoutani's texts are in italic and oik's are normal

After practice the next day Oikawa had another talk with Yahaba. It was exhausting, to say the least; the alpha refused to even think that he messed up when Kyoutani was the one who hit him. After about an hour of trying to get him to understand why what he said was offensive, Yahaba finally took the hint and apologized to Oikawa and promised to apologize to Kyoutani. Oikawa hoped that he actually understood how what he did was hurtful, but only time would tell.

Over the course of the week Oikawa kept an eye on his underclassmen Yahaba. Things seemed better, and even if things went bad Iwa was back so he had more help. Just one look from the alpha and the boys would shut up and go back to practicing. Oikawa was a little irked that they listened to their vice captain more than him, but he was mostly just grateful that Iwa was back and he didn’t have to deal with the boy’s squabbles by himself. 

Near the end of the week, Oikawa started asking if Kyoutani wanted to come to the weekend brunch, but every time he was shut down. He was a little sad about it, but he wouldn’t push. Kyoutani was really closed off and didn’t trust easily. Honestly, Oikawa was surprised that he trusted him enough to even entertain the idea of talking to him. 

The weekend came and Oikawa went to have brunch, without Kyoutani. They all came to the usual cafe, ordering drinks and sweets. They all talked about how the week had gone, Suga bragging about how great his boyfriend, Daichi, was and how they had gone out on a picnic after practice. Tendou gushed over this new anime he’d watched and how Ushijima made him chocolate cake and was the best boyfriend ( much to Oikawa’s annoyance). And Terushima started telling them about his weekend after going out clubbing. 

“ So, I’m out getting some clothes because my favorite pink skirt got ruined by that bitch.” Terushima grumbled. 

“ Maybe that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t try to fuck her boyfriend,” Suga looked at him skeptically. Terushima gasped. 

“ How was I supposed to know?! He’s the one who started to flirt with me! How about she questions her boyfriend's loyalty before she cusses me out! And how dare she just assume I was trying to get into his pants!” he retorted 

“ You were,” Oikawa deadpand, looking unimpressed. 

“ Ok true, but I didn’t know he was taken! That's not my fault! If I’d known I wouldn’t have flirted back!” Terushima wailed.

“ Alphas are assholes who only think with their dick.” Oikawa shook his head.

“ That's why they’re such a good fuck!” Terushima winked.

“ Ew,” Oikawa cringed. Terushima cackled at his scrunched up face

“ I still think you should’ve fought her,” Tendou declared, chomping on a piece of his chocolate cake. 

“ And have my other shirt ruined too? No thanks.” 

“ We’ve already been over this so get on with your story! You were saying you were at the store?” Suga interjected 

“ Oh ya! So I’m out shopping, there were none of the pink skirts I was looking for but you know what I did find?!” Terushima was bouncing up and down in his seat

“ What?” Oikawa asked, he was starting to get excited, he’s always liked clothes and finding new cool things.

“ A skirt with pockets!!” Terushima screamed, grabbing his phone, frantically trying to open it.

“ Oh my god really!??!” Oikawa screeched, jumping up from his seat to rush over to the other omega. 

“ Ya! Look at it! I could fit my whole phone in it!” Terushima showed him a picture of a black skirt that reached about mid thigh. 

“ Oh my god that’s so cute! I can’t believe you found that! Please tell me you bought it!” Oikawa exclaimed staring at the picture like it was made of pure gold.

“ Who do you take me for? Of course I bought it!” Terushima laughed.

“ Ummm… why’s that so exciting? Like I get it’s a cute skirt and all, but it’s just a skirt.” Suga took a small sip of his latte.

“ Suga! How could you say that?! It has pockets!” Terushima gasped.

“ Not only that but it’s also adorable!” Oikawa added, both looking at Suga like he’d killed a puppy. Tendou took the opportunity to steal a piece of Oikawa’s cake, popping it into his mouth and he raised a brow at the two omegas.

“ And?”

Oikawa turned to him in outrage, “ And!!? That's all you have to say?! Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a skirt that has pockets and is cute?!” Tendou tilted his head

“.....no?” he said, unsure. Oikawa sighed and sunk back into his seat.

“ I keep forgetting that betas don't have to deal with this type of shit.” he sighed again, “ Well it’s hard to find any type of bottoms that have good pockets, seriously most can’t even fit a pack of gum and the rest are just fake pockets, so when you find bottoms with pockets it’s kinda a big deal” 

“ Oh, but why would they do that? Isn’t that super inconvenient?” Suga asked. Oikawa nodded his head,

“ Yup,” he answered, popping the ‘p’, “ and as for why, I’m not sure, but I think that it has part to do with making things inconvenient for omegas, you can make a lot of money off omegas buying purses and bags to carry their stuff. Not to mention omegas are a lot easier to catch and take advantage of if they have to carry all their stuff in their hands. “ 

“ Oh…. I never thought of that, or even knew that happened…” Suga mumbled, stunned. Tendou nodded.

“ Well it doesn’t affect you so that makes sense that you wouldn’t know, I just sometimes forget that not everyone deals with it,” Oikawa shrugged 

“ That sucks,” Tendou said, eating his last piece of cake.

“ Yup, that's why I get most of my pants from the beta section, even if they’re tight in the hips.” oikawa smirked 

“ Oh don't act like you’ve got an ass Oikawa, you're as flat as a board!” Tendou teased, pointing his fork at the omega.

“ Don’t act like you're any better! You have even less ass than me! And I’ll have you know I’ve been adding squats to my workouts! Once I get the ass I deserve, it's over for you bitches!” Oikawa assured them as he went to take a bite of his cake only to find his plate empty. 

Just as he was going to announce this outrage, his phone vibrated. Oikawa looked to see a text from Kyoutani. 

**Maddog-chan ∪･ω･∪**

_Can we do that talking thing?_

Oikawa smiled, and quickly replied.

**Maddog-chan ∪･ω･∪**

Σ(°ロ°) really?!?

Ofc!! When and where??

_Now, wherever is fine_

Oki! How about my house?? I’ll send u the address  
we can even go to the park across the street!!  
＼(＾▽＾)／

_Ok_

Mad dog-chan u should really learn how to text  
better! u sound like an old man!

_No. I just don’t text like an idiot_

ROOD

Why do u have to be so mean to me!

Anyway! Heres my address!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you soon! o(>ω<)o

Oikawa sent the final text and looked up to see his friends staring at him. 

“ Jeez I know I'm irresistible but you should all stop staring! What would your boyfriends think if they saw you cheating on them like this?” Oikawa smirked. Suga just rolled his eyes. 

“ So who are you texting? Your Iwa-chan?” he said teasingly, Oikawa gave him a look.

“ No, why’d you think that?” Tendou and Terushima laughed at that.

“ What’s so funny?!” Oikawa exclaimed, outraged.

“ Hahaha….. Oikawa, your face practically lights up when you talk about, or to him. How could we not think that when you're looking at your phone so fondly?” Tendou chuckled, Oikawa groaned.

“ Am I really that obvious?” Terushima started laughing more.

“ Oh don’t worry Oikawa, you're much, much worse.” Suga promised him. With another groan Oikawa hit his head on the table. 

“ But if it wasn’t Iwaizumi who was it?” Suga questioned. Oikawa turned his head, still pushed into the table, to look at the beta. 

“ It was my underclassmen, Mad dog-chan” he mumbled.

“ The wanna-be bee? With way too much eye-liner?” Tendou asked. Oikawa nodded as he started to sit up, He sighed.

“ Anyway he needs to talk so I need to go '' Oikawa got out of his seat, dusting off his jacket and turned to the group.

“ Hope you won't miss me too much! Bye!” he waved and started to walk away and then stopped as if he remembered something. “ Oh, Teru-chan! Text me where you found that skirt! It’s to die for!”

“ Ok!” Terushima called after him. They settled back into their seats, but after about a minute of comfortable silence Suga jumped up.

“ He didn’t pay for his cake and milk bread, did he.” The others shot up at that and all came to the conclusion that yes, their friend had left his friends to pay for his food. Terushima groaned and fell back into his seat.

“ That ass!” Tendou yelled.

Once Oikawa had left the cafe he started to run to the bus station. He sat down on the bench, his leg bouncing impatiently as he waited. While he was waiting he shot a quick text to Kyoutani.

**Maddog-chan ∪･ω･∪**

I’m gonna be a bit late u can wait outside my house  
if u need

_Ok_

Oikawa sighed as the bus came and he scrambled up to get in. Luckily his house was pretty close and should get there in about 8 minutes, But even while knowing this he couldn’t help but be impatient. His leg kept bouncing as he anxiously played with his fingers. He got some weird looks, but for once he didn’t care, all he was worried about was getting home as fast as possible. 

Finally the bus came to his stop and leaped out and sprinted to his house. He rushed past stores and families as they walked together, probably going for an early dinner or to the park. Once he made it to his house he slowed to a jog, and then finally stopped at the front porch bending over trying to catch his breath. He heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to see Kyoutani. 

“.... Oikawa?” Oikawa lifted his hand signaling for him to wait.

“... Haah… ha… hold- on…” Oikawa struggled as he tried to catch his breath. After about a minute of gulping down air like a dying man, he stood up. 

“ Ok,” he turned to Kyoutani grinning, “ let's go inside”

When they got in, Oikawa led them to the living room and motioned for Kyoutani to sit on the couch. 

“ Do you want anything to drink?” Oikawa asked, Kyoutani just shook his head.

Oikawa shrugged, “ Well I do, so I'm going to get some water,” he walked towards the kitchen, “ Make yourself at home!” and disappeared into the kitchen. Kyoutani looked around the room awkwardly and sat down on the couch, close to the edge, not sure what to do.

The house was nice, family pictures hanging on the walls as well as a painting of the sea. There were a couple of bean bag chairs in front of the TV, covered in fluffy blankets and pillows. The house had an aurora of warmth that would swallow you whole and keep you there for eternity, safe and warm. Kyoutani almost found himself fully relaxing into the soft couch. 

Oikawa came back with two water bottles, and set one in front of the Kyoutani, who shot up from his former relaxed position and looked at him puzzled.

“ Just in case, we are gonna be talking for a while so we'll probably need the water.” Oikawa supplied. Kyoutni nodded. They sat in silence for a bit and then Oikawa started to laugh, clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Startled, Kyoutani just stared at him wide-eyed. 

Oikawa giggled, trying to stop laughing. “… You don’t need to be so stiff! We’re gonna be opening our hearts out to each other, so we might as well get comfortable.” Oikawa emphasized the last bit by flopping next to him on the couch. Kyoutani stiffened a bit, he didn’t exactly like the idea of talking about his feelings, but it did help before so he decided to give it a chance. 

Oikawa seemed to see how uncomfortable he had gotten. 

“ I didn’t exactly word that well, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so loosen up! It’s not like I'm gonna force you to talk or anything. ” He gave him a weak smile, Kyoutani relaxed a little, and nodded. 

“ Ok, so you said you wanted to talk, do you want to start, or should I? So you feel a bit more comfortable?” 

There was a pause as Kyoutani considered his choices, sure he wanted to talk, but he still wasn’t fully ok with the idea of letting out everything to Oikawa. So he nodded.

“ You first.” Oikawa nodded and leaned back into the couch. 

“ Well, lets see… Before this I was out with their friends, ya know the ones I invited you to come and talk to.” Kyoutani’s head shot up at that, he didn’t mean to take away Oikawa from his friends. Oikawa noticed this and quickly shut that train of thought. 

“ Mad dog-chan don't look like that! You didn’t interrupt anything, I get to talk to them every weekend! And I was super excited to see your text! Anyway, I think I’ve bitched about most of the stuff that was bothering me, but I’ll eventually come up with some more! Because the world's shit and we’ve got to deal with it!” they both chuckled at that. Oikawa sighed a bit.

“ Alphas are just so annoying at times! Like they can be nice, sure, like Iwa-chan! But even Iwa-chan has his days where I just want to strangle him!” Kyoutani was caught off guard by that last comment, he’d never thought that he’d ever hear Oikawa say that. Sure the two argued a lot, but it was always in good fun, and most of the time ended with them laughing. 

“ And ugh! Don’t get me started on Mattsun and Makki! Their jokes can be so insensitive at times!” Kyoutani nodded at that, he knew what jokes he was talking about. “ Ugh! Ya know, right after I had to break up you and Yahaba, I heard them say ‘oh wow didn’t know Oikawa was such a mom!’ and then Makki was like ‘ oh, well he is an omega!’” Oikawa ranted, making his voice higher while impersonating his friends.

“ It’s just so annoying! And I wouldn't have even minded all that much about them calling me a mom, like sure it's annoying but the meme team is always annoying!” Oikawa whined, waving his hands, “ but that omega comment was too much! Like, most of the time I'm called a baby and whinny, but the _one_ time I'm somewhat responsible I'm being a mom! And even then it’s expected because I'm an omega! And they just assumed I wanted to be called ‘mom’! Like what if I want to be called dad?! I am a boy after all!” Oikawa was now fuming, clenching his hands as if trying to squeeze out all his frustration.

Kyoutani was just staring at the omega, eyes wide. He’d never seen him act like this before, sure Oikawa was whiny and bratty, but all of that seemed pretty lighthearted. This was raw and sincere, Oikawa was really letting his heart out, or at least more out than normal. Kyoutani started to relax more, leaning back into the push couch. 

“ Oh and don’t get me started on Yahaba! He’s my underclassmen and he’s a great person and player, but god can he be such an ass!” Kyoutani was starting to wonder just how much his captain was hiding, just how many feelings and comments he had buried deep inside as he dealt with assholes.

“ Especially with what happened this week! I know he’s ignorant as fuck, but what the hell!? How could he just spout off that shit! I know I said it’s not good to hit people, and trust me I know. But damn, when you told me what happened, I'm not even gonna lie, I was a little proud of you. But don’t let it get to your head, violence is still wrong!” Oikawa said turning his head to face Kyoutani, he nodded 

“ I… I know…” he mumbled. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, “ Do you?”. Kyoutani growled at that.

“ Of course I do!” he snapped. 

“ Then why do you resort to it? Why are you so aggressive all the time?” Oikawa asked, sitting up straight to get a better look at the blond omega. 

There was a pregnant silence and then Kyoutani spoke.

“ I...it…” he sighed, “ it’s the only way they listen…” he finished. Oikawa hummed. 

“ People always assume I’m weak and stupid when I tell them I’m an omega, I’ve just stopped telling people at this point. Whenever they find out it's like a switch was flipped, they all of a sudden think they're better than me, and now if I do anything remotely ‘omega’ oh no! It’s a poor small frail omega who can’t do anything! I’m tired of it!” he scowled down at the carpet, fists clenched.

“ At least this way they know they shouldn’t mess with me, they may say I’m too emotional and angry for no reason, but at least they don’t see me as weak. It’s still frustrating though.” Oikawa was staring intently at Kyoutani now, as if looking straight into his soul, Kyoutani flinched.

“... May I ask a question?” Oikawa questions, slightly biting his bottom lip. Kyoutani stared at the tall omega skeptically for a bit, but slowly nodded

“ Do you like doing stereotypically ‘omega’ things?” Kyoutani stared at him for a bit, as if he had sprouted another head.

“ Were you even listening?! Of course not! All that stuff is weak!” he growled. He thought Oikawa would understand where he was coming from, but maybe he was wrong. 

Oikawa held up his hands in surrender.

“ Ok, ok, what I meant was do you hate the idea of having kids? What about cuddling and physical contact? Do you really hate all things ‘cute’?” Oikawa asked.

Kyoutani was shocked, his first thought was _yes! He hated all of it! How hard was that to understand?! But the piercing gaze of the other omega made him stop and rethink, did he really? Of course he did! All that stuff was disgusting!... right?_

“ If you do that's ok, there are plenty of omegas that do. But what I'm asking is if you hate those things and you aren’t just forcing yourself to hate it because of society.” Oikawa started again, “ because if you do you're already losing.” Kyoutani’s face scrunched up even more, at any other time Oikawa would have laughed, but now wasn’t the time.

“... what do you mean I’ve lost?” Kyoutani growled. 

“ What I mean is that by changing yourself to be something you're not your letting society lead you around and control your life. If you're going to prove people wrong, do it by being yourself. You can still act ‘omega’ while being a bad bitch! Just look at me!” Oikawa added with a laugh. Then his face turned serious again.

“ I'm not saying you have to change or do something you're not comfortable with, but try to find what you like, and who you are. This is going to take a long time, trust me, I haven't even really found myself either, but try. That way when life decides to bite you in the ass you know who you are so you can be the baddest bitch you can be!” Oikawa punched his fists into the air and smiled at him. There was a bit of sadness there, but he was brimming with pride.

Kyoutani just stared, it was as if he was meeting a new person. Was this really his childish captain? The same one he always looked down on? His mind was going a mile a minute, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking anymore. But one thing’s for sure, Oikawa was strong. He was so strong even though he didn't always act like it, and he wanted that same strength. 

“... yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyoutani and oiks talked! yay! tbh I think that oiks is an amazing senpai, despite his attitude, they wouldn't make him captain otherwise. And honestly oiks and kyoutani friendship just gives me so much joy! it's a nice love hate relationship. and oiks is giving some great advice! 
> 
> (next time we get a little backstory as to why Kyoutani acts the way he does! so you guys can look forward to that!)
> 
> as always thanks for reading! (((o(*°▽°*)o)))


	4. conceal don't feel, don't let them Knoooowww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the chapter tittle... but I'm really not, I couldn't pass it up

Kyoutani stared at his ceiling, the drywall seeming to move into shapes, but as soon as he thought he could make out what it was, it was gone. Oikawa’s words rang through his ears. His whole life was filled with hating society and everything it stood for; he made it his mission to prove everyone who thought omegas were weak wrong. And how else to do it then push away everything that was remotely omega? 

As a child Kyoutani had always had a short fuse; his teachers would tell him to ‘be a good example and be more like a good omega’ and ‘ you won’t get a mate with an attitude like that’. He never even thought about having a mate and hated the very idea of it. It all just sounded unnecessary and gross. 

Teachers and parents always told him he would have a better life if he acted like a good omega, ‘think of your future’, but it made no sense. The small omega girl in his class was like everyone wanted: quiet, small, smart and listened to everyone. But people still bullied her, they called her the same names they called him. She was treated even worse in some ways. It didn’t seem like he’d be happy either way, so he’d do whatever he wanted. 

When Kyoutani got into middle school he was excited, as any elementary kid was. He would get to meet new people who would like the same things and get to do what all the big kids do! He joined choir, he’d always liked to sing and wanted to sing every day. He got to meet other omegas who liked the same shows as him. He also was learning how to make cool bentos for himself and would share with his friends. 

But most people weren’t nice. He had yet to hit his growth spurt and everyone called him small and weak and told him to go back singing and how they didn’t want to play with an omega, which was irritating because he had beaten them all at basketball last week, and at arm wrestling. Yet they still wouldn’t let him play. He told them if they could beat him at arm wrestling he’d leave, but if he won he’d be able to play with them. They agreed.

He’d won, and pretty easily actually, but every time they lost they said they were ‘going easy’ (which was an obvious lie) and told him they’d never let a cheater play with them. Kyoutani obviously called them out on their bullshit and then they’d turn and tell him not to get too cocky, he just got lucky, because there was no way an omega could beat them. 

But Kyoutani never gave up. He challenged the alphas every day, and everyday he won. But just like every time before the boys made excuses. Some would even call him names and ask if he secretly liked them. Kyoutani would always look at them like they ate a dead rat, all he wanted was to play basketball! It’s not that complicated! So why did everyone make it so hard just to play a stupid game?

After one tiring arm wrestling match, he won as always, one alpha got up into his face and started yelling about how he cheated. Kyoutani proceeded to yell back, because who wouldn’t? He was being accused of something he didn’t do. The alpha got more and more angry, releasing strong pheromones, suffocating Kyoutani and everyone within 5 feet of him. Kyoutani started to panic, his flight or fight instinct kicking in, he closed his eyes and punched. 

It was the first fight he’d gotten into.

And he won

When he got back to school after his week suspension people whispered around him and avoided eye contact. His friends avoided him and when he confronted one kid about it they quickly told him they didn’t want to be friends with a ‘delinquent’. Apparently the alpha and his friends spread rumors about how he was a thug and wouldn’t hesitate to fight anyone. Kyoutani was crushed. Why would his friends just leave him like that? They didn’t even ask him about what had actually happened. 

He came crying to his mother later after school. She comforted him, saying those people weren't real friends and he’d find better friends who would stick with him no matter what. Kyoutani was a little skeptical but really wanted to find those friends that she talked about. After a week of people avoiding and running away from him, he gave up.

As time went on he got used to the quiet, and it was actually pretty nice. No one would come up and make fun of him and this way he had more time to sing and make up new songs for him mom. He got used to the stares when people thought he wasn’t paying attention, and then quickly turned their heads away when he caught them.

There was something empowering about how they looked at him. They no longer scoffed and looked down, no, they feared him. They knew how powerful he was, and he wouldn’t hesitate to punch someone, the rumors made sure of that. That also meant that alphas saw him as some obstacle. Apparently if you could beat Kyoutani you were a real alpha, because no alpha would lose to some omega. 

Kyoutani loved it at first, he loved beating hard headed alphas and proving he was just like them. But it never stopped. They never saw him as more than an omega to prove their worth, because if you were lower then an omega how could you have any worth at all? How could you call yourself an alpha?

As time went on Kyoutani felt desperate to prove he was just as strong, if not stronger, then any alpha. He challenged one of the biggest alphas at school. No one expected him to win, he was an omega after all, but he was ready to prove them wrong. Surely he would show everyone he was strong, no matter his secondary gender.

He lost. 

The crowd of small middle schoolers cheered as he curled up on the ground, cradling his broken arm. They called him names and made fun of him, because how could a lowly omega ever fathom that he could beat an alpha? He was just left on the ground, looking up to see his old friends look down on him in pity, and then he blacked out.

Honestly Kyoutani didn’t remember most of the next week, he was in the hospital for most of it. The school ended up expelling him, which didn’t really surprise him. Though his parents were furious and made him promise never to fight ever again. He agreed.

People had heard of him at his new school and stayed clear of him. They didn’t want to associate with someone like that. Kyoutani didn’t really mind, people could believe whatever he wanted. If they believed he was dangerous and would leave him alone he wasn’t complaining. 

It was obvious his life was much better now that people avoided him, he wasn’t bullied and people stopped bothering him. So he cut off all things ‘omega’ from his life. They were the reason he was hurt so much when he was younger, because he was weak and soft. He stopped singing, and although he still listened to music, he stopped cooking and got rid of all things pink and sparkly. He joined the volleyball team in his last year of middle school.

It was a really great way to get his anger out without punching people; he loved the feel of spiking the ball. The team wasn’t exactly friendly to him, but at least this time they knew to leave him alone and keep any offensive shit to themselves. 

So how was all that bad? Why did Oikawa say all that stuff about how he’d lost? He won, his life was so much better without all that omega shit that made him soft. He didn’t need all that, it only led to pain and people screaming about how he could never be anything more than a weak omega. 

He was strong and hated all things cute and pretty! 

….and yet, he couldn’t get Oikawa’s words out of his head. 

Does he really hate everything stereotypically omega?

_Of course! How could he not? All that stuff was disgusting!_

… he still loves to sing, he’s just quieter when he sings into the night, putting his little sister to bed. And he still cooked for his family, his parents worked a lot after all. But he could never love being an omega…. Right?

Because the second he shows weakness or any interest about anything ‘omega’ it’ll be back to how it was before. He can barely deal with all the assholes as it was, he couldn’t deal with it.

But part of him really wanted to try. 

The next day was Monday, by far the worst day. Not only did that mean he had to deal with school and shitheads but he was also having an identity crisis and that didn’t mix well. And on top of that Yahaba had decided to follow him everywhere. Before school started Kyoutani had to hide in the bathroom to avoid the alpha. On most days he’d just tell him to fuck off and walk away, but he didn’t want to even yell at the alpha. He didn’t have the energy to waste on dumb people.

Yahaba was persistent, he tried to talk to him during lunch, interrupting his favorite song, in which Kyoutani ran off to the back gardens where no one went. School was ending and Kyoutani was really dreading practice, and while he had no problems with skipping, he promised Oikawa this morning he’d come to practice something. He decided to go to practice and just avoid the parasite following him around. 

Kyoutani ran from his class to get to the club room as fast as possible, deliberately avoiding his class and any place Yahaba could be hiding. Hopefully Oikawa or Iwaizumi would be there early so he could change fast. But as he came up to the club room he found his wishes were in vain, as neither Oikawa or Iwaizumi were at the club room and the door was locked. 

Kyoutani sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for the captain or vice to come and relieve him of the thorn in his side. 

After a couple of minutes he heard someone come up the steps

_Finally_

“ There you are!”

_Oh fuck_

Instead of Oikawa or Iwaizumi, there was Yahaba, running up the stairs. 

Kyoutani stood there frozen before he turned to sprint away. But before he could take a step away, a hand grabbed his arm.

“ Let me go! What the fuck?!” he turned to glare at Yahaba, who was glaring right back.

“ No! Stop being so stubborn! I’ve been trying to talk to you all day!”

“ I know! Why do you think I had to go hide in the fucking bathroom?!”

“ That’s where you went?”

“ Yeah,” Kyoutani shook off the alpha’s grip, “ Take the fucking hint and leave me the fuck alone or I’ll punch you so hard your face’ll cave in,” he glared.

Yahaba looked down at him, the fucking entitled bastard, “ You wouldn’t; if you do you’ll get suspended from volleyball and school.”

“ Wouldn’t be the first time”

“ What-”

“ Yahoo!” Oikawa greeted, waving his keys in the air.

“ Oh! Yahaba-chan you actually wore scent patches for once!” Oikawa commented as he started to open the door, “ Good thing too, I’m thinking of making it mandatory for everyone at practices and games.”

“ But it's so uncomfortable, it’s sticky and once they get sweaty they feel all damp and gross!” Yahaba mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“ Don’t worry Yahaba-chan! You’ll get used to it! And you can get the nicer brands that are made of much better material than the cheap stuff you’ve got.” Oikawa smiled as he swung open the door and made his way inside. “ You can also ask Iwa-chan about what he uses, he wears them when we play volleyball after all”

Yahaba jumped, clearly thinking his complaints wouldn’t be heard, “ I-”

“ Stop being a baby and deal with it, how do you think we feel? We have to wear these all day” Kyoutani gumbled as pushed past Yahaba, jostling the alpha back a few steps.

“ Hey!” Yahaba bristled.

“ Hey guys! Guess what Mattsun did last class!” Makki screamed as he and Mattsun ran into the room. 

And with that the conversation had ended, much to Kyoutani's relief. 

The rest of practice Yahaba wasn’t as bad as before, but he kept coming up to Kyoutani and nit-picking what he was doing, which really wasn’t what Kyoutani needed right now. Who cares if he’ll get expelled if he pounds the alpha’s teeth in and saves any other poor soul from being subject to the moron. 

Luckily Oikawa seemed to take pity on him, or maybe just genuinely needed to talk to Yahaba, but either way he asked Yahaba to come and talk to him and Kyoutani felt like he could sing. He didn’t obviously, that’d be stupid, and super weird. He probably couldn't even sing well anymore with how little he’s sung over the last 4 years. 

Eventually practice ended and like before, Kyoutani rushed through clean up and getting changed. He really just wanted to run home, sink into one of his fluffy blankets he hid in his closet and listen to soft indie music. 

But sadly he was once again deprived of happiness by a certain alpha. 

“ Hey! I wanted to talk to you about some of your attacks today!” Yahaba called after him as he tried to run away.

“ Fuck off!” he called back.

“ As the upcoming 3rd years, we have a responsibility to work together to become the best for next year and for your senpai!” Yahaba screamed back, starting to lose distance between them.

“ Stop acting entitled and leave me the fuck alone!” Kyoutani yelled back, and spirited away, losing the alpha as he rounded the corner. After running a couple blocks he slowed down and walked the rest of the way home. He really needed to just drown in music after that horrible excuse for a Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya, Kyoutani went through a lot... but repressing the things he loves isn't good. but now he has Oiks to help and talk to! yay!
> 
> also Yahaba just needs to suck it up and wear the scent patches *rolls eyes*


	5. Breaking into Shiratorizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta say, I'm super proud of this chapter, probably one of my favorites! I hope y'all like it too!

Oikawa was feeling great, everything was perfect, and he definitely wasn’t avoiding anything, of course not…

_You still have to talk to Iwa-chan!_

_Shut up brain! I just haven’t found a good time to bring it up!_

So yeah, Oikawa was doing great. He was really glad that his talk with Kyoutani had gone well. He actually found that he enjoyed sharing stories with Kyoutani and listening to him as well. It helped him keep his mind off of all the horrible stuff happening. And after their talk Oikawa didn’t feel overrun with sadness and hate for the world like he’d found himself feeling after most of his talks with Iwaizumi or Suga and Tendou. He felt light and like the talks actually helped. Not that his talks with Iwa didn’t help, but talking with Kyoutani felt so much better, and more of what Oikawa had always wanted when he talked to his friends. 

As Oikawa walked into the school gym he wondered why this talk was so different. He’d always wanted Iwaizumi to listen better, but maybe there was more that could be improved on? Oikawa wasn’t able to expand on that thought as others from the team filed into the gym and started setting up the nets. Oikawa shook his head and got ready to be the best captain he could be, and hopefully avoid any more squabbles from Kyoutani and Yahaba. He hoped Kyoutani felt better about everything after their talk.

As practice went on, Oikawa noticed Yahaba’s constant presence around Kyoutani. It was like he was studying the omega, or looking for something. He’d always be there to talk to Kyoutani about something, probably about how he could improve his spikes. And while Oikawa didn’t see any real harm in what was going on, it was affecting Kyoutani, and not in a good way. Kyoutani got crabbier and his plays became sloppier, Which in turn made Yahaba critique him even more. 

After quite a bit of critiquing and missed spikes, Oikawa decided to intervene. He took Yahaba to the side and asked Iwaizumi to work with Kyoutani in hopes that it’ll help his mood. 

“ What’s wrong Oikawa-san?” Yahaba asked when the door to the outside closed.

Oikawa smiled back at his junior, “ I wouldn’t really say anything is wrong, just a little consurning” he looked up to see Yahaba shift a bit, “ I’ve noticed that you’ve been helping out Kyoutani”

Yahaba perked up a bit “ Oh ya! I thought that I'd help him, we are going to be in our third year next year after all!”

Oikawa nodded “ Yes, you are”

“ And you’ve always said that trust and practice are the most important parts of volleyball, so I thought that if I helped Kyoutani we’d eventually gain that trust,” Yahaba explained.

Oikawa hummed and leaned back a bit on his back foot, “ You’re right, and while that is very important, I don't think critiquing Mad dog-chan until he explodes and punches you again is going to get you that trust.” he raised a brow at the alpha. 

“ But you and Iwaizumi-san critique each other all the time.”

Oikawa chuckled a bit, “ Iwa-chan and I have that trust you’re trying to build already, and Iwa-chan had any problems with what I say he’d tell me. So how about instead of trying to imitate what me and Iwa-chan have, you take the time to build that trust in your own way,” he smiled down at Yahaba, “ but please don’t get into any more fights”

“ Yes Oikawa-san!” 

Oikawa hummed in approval and made his way back to the gym to see how Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were doing. Kyoutani was nodding along to something Iwa was saying, but soon ran off to practice with Watari. He watched as Kyoutani sprang into the air and slammed the ball to the ground and then looked back at Iwaizumi, who gave him a thumbs up. 

“ So, how's Mad dog-chan doing?” Oikawa asked as he came closer to the alpha 

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and sighed, “ You really shouldn’t call him that, but he’s doing a lot better. What about Yahaba?”

Oikawa smiled, “ I think he’ll be fine, just not used to dealing with someone like Kyoutani, kinda reminds me of how we were before” he tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

Iwaizumi snorted, “ Yeah, but you were a lot more annoying”

“ Why are you so mean to me?” Oikawa whined 

“ Well someone has to”

Oikawa pouted, but soon looked back at Iwaizumi, who was looking back at Kyoutani and Watari, “ Hey Iwa-chan?”

“ Yeah?”

“ If something was bothering you you’d tell me right?”

Iwa turned back to Oikawa, “ What brought this up?”

Oikawa just shrugged, not really knowing himself

“ Well, of course I would,” Iwaizumi smiled, “ and I expect you’d do the same, we trust each other after all”

“ Oh… right” 

The next day Yahaba seemed a little more cautious of what he did and said around Kyoutani, but he still made sure to talk to the spiker as much as possible. It was actually kinda cute to see Yahaba try to be friendly while also being annoying as hell and critiquing Kyoutani whenever the setter saw fit. But things did improve, Yahaba learned when to back off, or at least listened when he was told to give kyoutani a break. And Kyoutani seemed to have learned to tolerate Yahaba, or just ignore him. Either way, Oikawa was proud of the progress. It was still really nice to see Kyoutani warm up to the team and Oikawa, he had even asked to talk again during that week! Oikawa hoped that eventually he would come to the weekly brunches but that would take a lot more convincing, it was hard enough to get the omega to open up to just him.

Oikawa could still hope, but as for now it was just him and the others from the brunch group.

Oikawa got to the cafe a few minutes late, Kindaichi had asked for some tips on blocking and Oikawa was happy to oblige. Terushima and Suga were already there, happily talking about something. Oikawa walked over and draped his arms around the silver haired beta.

“ -and so then Hinata goes and- oh hey Oikawa!” Suga flashed a smile at the omega while shrugging off his arm. Oikawa pouted at the action, but moved to sit next to Suga. 

“ So mean Kou-chan!” Oikawa whined, flopping his upper body onto the table. Suga just rolled his eyes.

“ Oh shut up you big baby, so anyways Hinata goes over to Kageyama and-'' Suga started going back to telling his story. Oikawa lazily listened, his face still smushed into the table.

After about Five more minutes Tendou finally came over to the table, shoulders hunched and glaring at the floor. Oikawa imidenly sat up and Suga stopped his story. 

“ Hey Tendou are you alright? Do we need to bash some heads?” Suga asked the beta. Tendou laughed a bit. 

_Well, that's a good sign_

“ Yeah, you look like death man, what happened?” Terushima inquired, leaning towards the boy in question. 

“ Wakatoshi's parents,” Tendou sighed and sunk into the seat across from Oikawa. Oikawa was a little shocked at the response, sure he knew that things between him and Ushijima's parents weren't great, but this meetup must've been bad if Tendou was being so closed off. 

“ Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked. Tendou just glared at the table for a minute or two. 

“ Me and Wakatoshi were going to go out on a date, we’d been planning it all week and I was so excited! But then guess what! Wakatoshi’s parents decided today was a great day to surprise their son and his boyfriend! Not only that, but they made us cancel! And surprise, surprise, they gave me their whole speech on how ‘ you’re not good enough for our Wakatoshi’ and wouldn’t shut up about how Wakatoshi is being delusional and doesn’t actually love me.” Tendou said sarcastically. 

“ Oh you know that’s not true!” Suga reassured him, “ His parents are just massive pricks”

“ The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Oikawa snorted. 

“ What?” Tendou clenches his fists.

“ Ushiwaka’s not that different from his parents, they’re all pretentious assholes.” Oikawa shrugged. 

“ Oikawa-”

“ What? I’m right! They all don’t take others into consideration! Just look at Tendou-”

“ Would you just shut up for once!!” Tendou slammed his hands against the table. Oikawa jolted up, eyes widening.

“ I- I…” Oikawa stuttered, shaken up by Tendou’s outburst, but he wasn’t finished.

“ Can’t you for once in your life let it go with Wakatoshi?! All you ever do is criticize him! It’s like you forgot I’m his fucking boyfriend!” 

“ I- I’m… I-” 

“ You know I was actually looking forward to talking about this and finally letting it all out! To have people listen and understand!!” he started to laugh, but there was no humor in it, “ But how the fuck would you understand what I’m going through!? All omegas have to do to get a mate is sleep around and look pretty!!” Oikawa just sat there for a minute, eyes growing wider, emotions raging. First shock, then fear, guilt and then uncontrollable feeling of rage and betrayal. 

“ That’s uncalled for! You have no right to say that!!” Oikawa yelled, he knew people were watching, but he didn’t care. He was hurt and mad. 

“ And why not?!” Tendou shot back, usually calming, cinnamon scent turning sour with hurt and rage. “It’s fucking true!! You have no idea what it feels like to never feel like you're enough!” Oikawa was starting to shake, his eyes watering, but he would not cry here.

“ W- what the fuck?! What do you think I go through everyday?!” Oikawa was struggling to form sentences, his head swimming in rage and pain. Scents were blazing, sour with hurt, weighing him down with rage and threatening to swallow him whole.

“ I can’t fucking deal with this right now.” Tendou hissed, eyes wet, as he turned and walked out of the cafe, slamming the door and nearly breaking it. Oikawa just stared at the ground, willing his ears to go away. They sat in silence for a moment and then, 

“ What the fuck just happend?” Terushima asked in disbelief. And honestly Oikawa didn’t know. 

Everyone was quiet for a couple minutes, trying to control raging emotions and understand what just happened.

“ You know… Tendou does have a point…” Suga started. Oikawa and Terushima heads shot up. 

“ _What?!_ ” Oikawa and Terushima demanded.

“ … The thing about not understanding what betas go through… I mean, omegas have it kinda easy in the mating department…” Suga added, hesitantly.

“ What the fuck?!” Oikawa screamed.

“ Oikawa calm down, your scents way too strong,” Terushima turned to Suga. “ But what the fuck?”

Suga's shoulders were tense as he awkwardly played with his hair. “ Well… Like I said omegas can get a mate easily,” he gave them a look, cutting off whatever Oikawa was going to say. “ Omegas are very desirable and are what people always think of when people say they want a mate. Betas don’t have sweet scents like omegas and don’t have the same beautiful body.” Suga looked down at his hands, “To be honest I’m a little jealous of you guys. Alphas always want you and you don’t have to work for it the same way as Tendou and me.”

Oikawa and Teru just looked at each other in shock, turning their attention back to the beta. 

“ You have no idea how many times I've wished to be an omega, I alway feel like Daichi would be so much happier with an omega.” Suga sighed, “ So yeah, Tendou wasn’t the nicest while saying it. But what he said is justified.”

“ So it's ok to call me a slut?!” Oikawa had calmed down a bit but he was still pissed and didn’t mind showing his frustration.

“ He didn’t call you a slut! You're getting defensive and putting words into his mouth!” 

“ Oh sorry! So he didn’t say that I had to get a mate to sleep around and look pretty?! Because that sure sounds like he was calling me a slut!” Oikawa argued

“ That's not what he meant! He just meant it's easier for you to get a mate!”

“ Suga, I’ve been called a slut all the time, even if he didn’t mean it, he basically called Oiks a slut” Teru defended.

“ Why can’t you understand that you have it easy?!” Suga was starting to get really irritated.

“ _Easy?_ Do you have any idea what I have to go through everyday?! How many people call me a slut on the daily? They don’t even know me! But since I'm an omega, how could I be anything else?!” Oikawa yelled, outraged. 

“ Yeah, our life isn’t exactly easy,” Teru added, “that doesn't mean your struggles aren't any less real, but you have _no_ right to say that our problems are any less than yours.” Oikawa nodded, looking like he wanted to say something. But Terushima cut him off.

“ How about we all just take a couple of minutes to cool off, we’ve been yelling a lot and you guys may not notice, but your scents are bothering everyone in the cafe,” the other two looked around to see many eyes on them, in shock and annoyance.

“ … How about we go to the park a couple blocks from here?” Suga offered. They all nodded and hastily made their way out of the cafe, silently nodding in apology at the customers and staff.

The park was just round the corner and mostly empty, with a few small families over at the play structure. The boys sat at the table farthest from people. Oikawa was still glaring at Suga, but they had all calmed down a lot and their scents only had a twinge of sour and chilly that tickled the nose to show for their fight.

Terushima sighed, “ Alright, so that was absolute shit. Let's actually talk this time and ya know, not scream at each other. I think we should let Suga say his piece first. Oikawa don't interrupt,” Oikawa pouted, but nodded.

Suga took a deep breath, “ Alright, so I still stand by what I said-”

“ How-”

“ Oikawa” Suga glared, and Oikawa shut his mouth.

“ I know you guys deal with a lot. But when it comes to getting mates, especially alphas, you have it really easy. You guys don’t have to deal with constantly feeling like you're never enough. You don’t live each day in fear that this is the day your partner finally finds the perfect omega and leaves you.”

“ But-” 

“ Oikawa!” Teru scolded, he was really getting tired of the omega’s antics. 

Suga continued, “ Betas are constantly being compared to alphas and omegas, and it's so unfair! Everyone expects Daichi to want an omega, and sometimes I do too. Because who would just want an average beta? So yeah, I don’t think you guys understand.” he pointed a glare at Oikawa, who was glaring right back.

“ And Oikawa, what you said to Tendou was out of line,” he finished. 

Oikawa's gaze turned unreadable. 

“ I know,” Oikawa's eyes grew steely, “ but that doesn't excuse what he said, he called me a slut! Do you know how much that hurts?! Sure I get called that all the time, but it hurts coming from people who I know, people who shouldn’t go around and make assumptions. Especially when they say omegas don’t have to work for anything! It’s frustrating.” Terushima put a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder trying to calm the other omega down.

“ I’m sorry you have to deal with that! I really am! But what you said to Tendou isn’t justified either! Tendou came here to vent and get a break! Not for you to bad mouth his boyfriend! We listen to you all the time, and you should do the same!” Suga glared.

“ I know! I know that what I say to Tendou isn’t fair, and most of the time it's a joke, but Ushiwaka isn’t exactly someone I enjoy being around. Especially because he makes sure to always rub it in my face that I can't get into shiratorizawa. Ya know, the ‘no omega’ school.” 

“ ... I didn’t know that,” Suga mumbled. 

“ Oh, it's fine, I don't need your pity. It's been made evident that we don’t know much about each other's troubles.” Oikawa said flatly.

“ We should probably work on that.” Teru added.

“Yeah,” Suga giggled, everyone seemed to relax at the sound. 

Oikawa looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful blue, with wispy clouds all around. He breathed in the warm air, there was a twinge of spice in the air, he cringed. That was probably from them.

“ … Sorry I lashed out and didn’t give you a chance to explain how you feel,” Oikawa broke the silence, “ You’d think that with me having to deal with assholes and all, I'd be more considerate … But I guess not” he sighed.

“ I'm sorry I said your life was easy, I shouldn't have made those assumptions, that was unfair,” Suga apologized.

“ Yeah, you both messed up.”

Terushima started to laugh, both boys stared at him, but soon they were all giggling. Suga’s soft chuckles turned into full on laughs as they persuaded each other to laugh harder as they continued to laugh in a never ending cycle. After quite a while they were all a giggling mess, hugging their sides.

Suga wiped a tear, “ What are we even laughing about?” 

“ I don’t know! Teru-chan was the one who started it!” 

“ I don’t know either! It just happened!” 

They all smiled, the atmosphere was no longer tense, it was sweet and relaxed. They all sighed and took in the beauty of nature around them, which honestly wasn’t much. There were a couple trees and bushes around them, but everything else was occupied by buildings and concrete. 

“ We should probably call Tendou, too see if he’s alright” Suga stated, bringing out his phone. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Tendou was not alright. He was currently at his dorm, crushing his face into his pillow as he cried into it. Headphones barely staying on his head as they blasted music. Choking on his tears as he struggled to take a breath against the pillow he unwrapped his hands around it and rolled over to lay on his back. He brokenly hummed to the song playing, he didn’t even remember what song it was. He sniffed as he stared out at his ceiling, image blurring as more tears made their way down his face. He messed up, so, so bad. _How could he say all that stuff?! He basically called Oikawa a whore and totally ignored all his problems. How could he do that!?_ He knew that him and Terushima had to endure so much, just for being omegas! But all that went out the window when Oikawa had commented about Wakatoshi. 

He was pissed and upset at Wakatoshi’s parents, just yesterday he and Wakatoshi had gone to their house and they just had to ask Wakatoshi if he wanted to meet this omega they knew. Right in front of him! Like what the fuck?! Sure he knew they were traditional assholes and all but that along with their annual speech about how “he wasn’t good enough for their Wakatoshi” and “ a strong alpha shouldn’t be with an ordinary beta”.

He already knew all that! He knew he wasn’t enough for Wakatoshi! But that didn’t mean he loved him any less! He wanted things to work out, he and Wakatoshi were doing so well and were so happy! So why do his parents have to get in the way?! Maybe they could just elope and move to france or something. Wakatoshi could join a foreign team and he could do… something. Honestly, Tendou didn’t really know what he wanted to do, but everything would work out, he’d be with Wakatoshi. He smiled at that, he’d like that; getting married to the alpha, moving away and just traveling the world. Although he would miss his friends, Semi, Suga, Terushima, and even Oikawa. Although he wasn’t so sure if Oikawa would miss him. _God he had messed up so bad!_

And just as he was about to spiral off into another session of self loathing his phone rang. At first he didn’t want to answer, the thought of talking to people wasn’t appealing and he really didn’t want to deal with anyone annoying right now. But after the ringing stopped and started again he decided that he should pick it up.

So he dragged himself out of his bed to grab his phone from his bag that had been thrown at the opposite wall. He found it after the call ended and started again, looking at whoever wanted to make his day even worse. 

Suga

His face lit up a bit at that, Suga would understand. So he pressed the green call button.

“ Hey”

“ Hey, are you ok? Oikawa wants to tell you something.” Tendou froze, he really didn’t want to talk to the omega right now, it would just lead to more yelling and Tendou really wanted to avoid that at all costs. 

“ I’m ok, and… no, I don’t want to fight anymore” 

“ Don’t worry, that won't happen” Tendou was still wary, but agreed. 

“ Hey Tendou-chan!” Oikawa greeted in his usual cheery tone, “ Before you say anything I want to apologize about what I said, I wasn’t thinking about how you were feeling and how that would affect you. I’m also sorry for not listening to you, I got defensive and wasn’t thinking rationally.” Tendou was shocked. He had been ready for Oikawa to scream at him, not apologize. He deserved it after all, he deserved all his hate after what he’d said and done. He let his emotions get the best of him and hurt one of his friends, that's not what friends do. 

“ But I- I said all that mean stuff! You should hate me, I ruined our friendship and I was the one who let my emotions get the best of me! You don’t need to apologize!

“ Of course I do! Tendou-chan you're my friend and I hate that I ignored your feelings and made you feel worse. I'm not gonna lie, what you said hurt a lot, but we were both mad and said things we shouldn't have... So it’s ok” tears started to fall as Tendou nodded. Then he realized Oikawa couldn’t see him and quickly answered.

“ Ok… I’m sorry…”

“ I already told you it’s fine! You should really be more mad at me. If you’re ok with it, do you want to come and talk about it? I won’t start yelling again,” he giggled a bit and continued, “ We’re at the park by the cafe, or we could come to you. Even if it’s shiratorizawa…” Tendou started to giggle at that, he was so relieved. And Oikawa was willing to come to shiratorizawa for him! The school he despised!

“ I- what’s so funny?! I was trying to be nice! I take my time to apologize and you just laugh?! You’re so rude Tendou-chan! Rude!” Tendou started to laugh even harder.

“ N-no… I'm just relieved!” Tendou was struggling to hold back his giggles and tears.

“ Would you really be ok with coming to shiratorizawa?” he asked.

Oikawa huffed “ Silly Tendou-chan! I may hate shiratorizawa, but our friendship means a lot more to me!” Tendou couldn’t stop smiling, even though his cheeks started to ache. 

“ Ok, I’d like that.” 

“ Okay! We’ll be over there in a couple minutes! See you soon Tendou-chan!”

“ Bye Oiks”

And with that the room was silent again. But it wasn't suffocating anymore, it was warm and welcoming. And Tendou knew he was going to be ok. 

While he was waiting for the others to come, Tendou went and cleaned up his dorm from all the candy wrappers laying around and old clothes semi threw on the ground and changed into more comfy clothes. He decided on his favorite t-shirt, it was actually Wakatoshi’s but when Tendou had mentioned he liked how it smelled he gave it to him and told him to keep it, and some sweatpants. And then just for fun he put on some of his fuzzy socks that had little cupcakes dancing around them. Just as he slipped them on he heard loud banging at the door and yelling. Tendou jumped off his bed and ran for the door and jerked it open to see Oikawa, Suga, and Terushima all clustered around his door yelling.

“ Tendou-chan let us in!! They're gonna catch us!!” Oikawa screams as he shoves into the dorm. Suga was scrambling to get in as Terushima screeched.

“ Oh my god the elevator’s opening! They’re coming! Hurry up!!” he sprinted into the room, once he got in, he slammed the door and locked it, then slid down the door gasping with relief.

“ What the fuck?!” Tendou cried, “ What did you three do?!” 

“ We came to shiratorizawa” Oikawa heaved, trying to catch his breath. 

“ What do you mean?! Why are people chasing you?!”

“ It's exactly what Oikawa said, we came to shiratorizawa, two omegas and a beta” Terushima supplied.

“ Oh fuck”

“ Yup”

“ Oh my god! I forgot omegas are not allowed here! Why did you still come!? Why did I tell you to come?! Oh my fucking god how did you get in?!?” Tendou laughed. 

“ Well… We had Suga distract the hall monitors as we broke in through the window that was supposed to be to the hall.” Teru looked pointedly at Oikawa 

“ Oh my god! I made a mistake, I get it! I can’t be perfect all the time!” Oikawa whined

“ Obviously”

“ Anyway we ended up in some alphas room, I don’t remember his name but he’s got an awful bowl cut, like someone get that kid a wig or better yet give me their hair stylist, I’m gonna sue them for subjecting a child to such cruelty! I bet I could do a better job! Actually let's go back down! I’m gonna do his hair because he fucking needs it!”

Anyway you can imagine how surprised he was when he saw two omegas breaking into his dorm” Oikawa laughed, “ He looked like he was about to piss his pants!”

Terushima nodded giggling, “ He screamed something about how he still needed to become an ace or something, don’t know what that was about, and we screamed back because we weren’t expecting to end up in an alpha’s room. And then we started to hear people coming over and so we bolted out the door only to run into Suga and the hall monitor. So we screamed and ran up here.” He finished with a wide smile.

Tendou looked around at his friends, all looking exhausted, but very proud of themselves. He giggled, he loved his friends.

“ Oh my god! I can’t believe you guys! I’m gonna tease Goshiki about this for weeks!” and soon everyone else joined in laughing.

“ Ok! So do you still wanna talk shit about Ushiwaka’s parents?” Oikawa asked. 

Tendou thought about it, honestly he didn’t want to lose the goofy, carefree mood they had, but he did want to talk about it.

“ … I think I would, if that's ok…” 

“ Of course Tendou-chan!” Oikawa smiled, “ That's why we’re here!”

“ Yeah!” Suga cheered, “ Let's bitch about old people! Personally, I think they should all just die, like they aren’t doing anything for the word. All they do is complain!” 

“ I'm gonna tell this story at your funeral,” Terushima elbowed him in the side, earning a glade from the beta.

Oikawa clapped his hands, “ Alright, very enlightening Suga, now we’re gonna listen to Tendou!”.

Tendou didn’t speak for a while, trying to get his muddled brain to work. He took a deep breath and told them all that had happened the day before. By the end of it Suga looked like he was planning someones murder, Terushima was conflicted over whether he should cry or punch a wall, and Oikawa was oddly quiet. Honestly, Tendou was a little scared of what would happen next, but also intrigued. There was a split second of silence and then Oikawa ran up to tackle Tendou into a hug. 

“ I’m gonna murder his parents!” Suga growled as he and Terushima came up to join the hug. 

“ Yeah! Let's kill em! Then you and Ushijima can go and elope!” Teru cheered.

“ I may fucking hate Ushiwaka’s guts, but he makes you happy and I would definitely help you elope and kill his parents” Oikawa added. Tendou was laughing and Oikawa held him tighter. 

“ I'm sorry you had to deal with that and I wouldn't listen. You should never have to deal with that ever again or ever. And just so you know I’ve unfortunately seen the way Ushiwaka looks at you, he loves you so much it's disgusting! So you don’t have to worry about him leaving you, his parents can go fuck themelves!”

Tendou hugged him back and mumbled into his shoulder, “ Thanks”

After many more death threats and hugs they were back to sitting in a circle and talking about everything and anything, they made fun of Goshiki, and placed bets on whether Shirabu or Semi would confess first, Suga bragged more about his date with Daichi and they all groaned as he described their kiss.

( “ Ew Kou-chan! I don’t want to know what Daichi’s tongue tastes like!”

“ I do”

“ Shut up Teruchan, you’re a thirsty bitch”

“ At least I’m not pining for my childhood best friend”

“ I won’t stand for this bullying!”

“ What do you mean stand? You’re sitting”

“ You know what I mean!”)

They were all laughing at some stupid joke when the door opened, revealing Semi, who just stood there for a while. 

“ What the fuck?” he finally asked. Everyone’s heads shot up, Terushima laughed as Oikawa and Suga just stared like deer in headlights. 

“ Oh! Semi semi! You’re back! How was your date with Shirabu?” Tendou smirked.

“ It wasn’t a date!” Semi screamed as he slammed the door, his ears burning red. All four boys started to laugh as they heard him stomp away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was a trip, you have no idea how much I stressed over how I portrayed the conflict, I hope I did it well! I really wanted to show how everyone be it boy, girl, other, all, beta, alpha, omega or anything in-between go through different things and it's not only male omegas that have bad things happen due to society. sure I'm focusing on Oiks and Kyoutani, who are male omegas, but I really wanted to show other struggles! and I really wanted to write some of the Bitchy Brunch group cuz I love them all so much! (ﾉ´ з `)ノ
> 
> and as always, thank you so much for reading!


	6. Brunch doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> also if you see me posting at basically 12am... no you didn't (tbh it's not even that late I've just been wanting to say that phrase for so long lol)

Weeks passed in a blur of practice, hanging out with friends, weekly brunch and chat with Kyoutani, who was starting to talk more. Oikawa was pleasantly surprised to find out that one night after one of their talks he himself had barely talked at all. Most of the time he’d be mad, but seeing that meant Kyoutani was opening up more and trusting him made it ok. He’d found out that Kyoutani had a little sister and made her lunch every morning, he liked to play all sports except for swimming, and that he loved to sing. Oikawa had tried over and over to get him to sing, but he was always ignored or cussed out.

Another thing he noticed about the omega was how he seemed to inch closer and initiate some physical contact. Oikawa had always had his suspicions that Kyoutani was actually a very physical person and liked physical contact, but starved himself of it because he saw it as ‘weak’, and these small touches just confirmed these suspicions. He hoped that by being very open with Kyoutani would eventually give him the opportunity to be himself and find that acting ‘omega’ was ok. 

Oikawa went out of his way to give small subtle touches during their time together. But never anything more; he learned the hard way that Kyoutani was’t a huge fan of physical contact, like hugs, unless he was the one initiating it. One night Oikawa had sat close to Kyoutani and put his arm around his shoulders, and received an elbow to the stomach. He then made sure to make his small touches light and let Kyoutani initiate most physical contact after that. 

Kyoutani seemed to be a little more open to the idea of still being strong while doing what he loved, no matter if it was ‘omega’. Not only through initiating physical contact, but through how he talked about people and ideas. He still had a lot to work on and accept about himself, but he was getting better.

Things were all sorted out with the brunch group and things were back to normal. Actually, it was better; they all agreed they should talk more about how different things affect them and what they should do to be less ignorant. It was a great conversation, they all learned a lot. So Oikawa thought it was a good idea to bring up weekend brunches with Kyoutani and just invite him. He’d asked Suga, Tendou and Teru about it and they were all on board, although he had a sinking suspicion that they mostly wanted to tease him. But could you really blame them? Kyoutani was really easy to rile up and tease, and he made it so fun!

After a whole week of pestering, begging and the promise of free food, Kyoutani said yes. He still seemed skeptical of talking to more people about his problems but Oikawa reassured him that everything would be fine. When Saturday came, Oikawa made his way to Kyoutani's house, who actually lived in the neighborhood right next to his and Iwaizumi’s neighborhood. 

Kyoutani anxiously sat and waited on his porch for Oikawa, tapping his foot to the beat of the soft indie song blasting through his eardrums. _Maybe he shouldn’t have done this, sure things were actually doing pretty well with Oikawa, but Oikawa actually knew him before they started talking or having ‘bitching sessions’ as Oikawa called them. But he was going to be opening up to total strangers, how could he do that? Sure Oikawa had made sure to keep reminding him that he didn’t need to say anything he didn’t want to and everyone was super understanding. But that didn’t stop his fears. What if they started to spread rumors about his insecurities and how he actually liked singing and cooking! People would never leave him alone again! What if- ___

__“ Mad dog-chan!~” Oikawa sang out, skipping over to the restless omega. He tilted his head a bit, as if trying to get a better look at him, “ Hey, are you doing alright?”_ _

___Curse Oikawa and his observation skills ____ _

____Kyoutani just grunted and took out his earbuds._ _ _ _

____“ Fine”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa smiled. “ Great!” and then added, “ You know that if you don’t feel comfortable you don’t have to come.”_ _ _ _

____Kyoutani got up from his seat, “ Thanks… but I can only handle your annoying voice for so long. It’ll be nice to hear something other than your constant yapping.”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa gasped, “ Everyone loves my voice!”_ _ _ _

____Kyoutani scoffed as he made his way out of his front yard_ _ _ _

____“ They just say that so you don’t get even more annoying”_ _ _ _

____“ No they don’t!”_ _ _ _

____They made their way to the bus stop, and got there just as the bus was in view. They got in and sat down around the middle. Oikawa brought out his phone, probably texting someone, while Kyoutani watched as the trees passed in a blur._ _ _ _

____After a couple minutes the bus came to their stop and they set out to the cafe. They didn’t have to walk far; in a couple of minutes Kyoutani could see a small cafe that had one side of the wall covered in ivy. It looked like a cozy place and had good business, but wasn’t crowded._ _ _ _

____When Oikawa opened the door a small bell jingled and the cashier greeted them with a small nod. The interior had a nice cozy yet minimalistic feel to it, it was really comforting. As they made their way to the back Kyoutani could see three boys happily chatting and eating all sorts of sweets. He cringedーhe’d never been a fan of sweet things, he always preferred savory things, although he was a sucker for chocolate every once in a while._ _ _ _

____“ Yahoo! We’re here!” Oikawa called, waving excitedly to the group, Kyoutani recognized the redhead- Tendou?- and vaguely remembered the blond, but hadn’t seen the boy with silver hair, did he dye it? Oikawa sped up to hug his friends, leaving Kyoutani to slowly follow._ _ _ _

____Once Oikawa was done hugging everyone he turned back to stand next to Kyoutani,“ So, everyone, this is Mad dog-chan! Also known as Kyoutani! He's my precious underclassmen so don’t be too mean!” Oikawa smiled and made his way to sit next to Tendou, and signed for Kyoutani to follow._ _ _ _

____Kyoutani took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and sat next to Oikawa. He tried to relax as everyone stared at him, but he could feel his shoulders tense up._ _ _ _

____“ Alright! So we should introduce ourselves!” Terushima started, “ I’m Terushima Yūji! I go to Jozenji!”_ _ _ _

____“ I'm Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno. I hope we can all get along!” Suga smiled_ _ _ _

____“ And I’m Tendou satori! We’ve played each other before and beat you every time! I think you already know I’m from Shiratorizawa!”_ _ _ _

____“ Oh you’re that annoying red-head.” Kyoutani deadpanned._ _ _ _

____“ Mad dog-chan don’t be rude! But yes he is the annoying one, but he’s not as bad as Ushiwaka,” he added with a smirk._ _ _ _

____“ So,” Suga started, “ Kyoutani, do you want to start? Or should one of us?” Kyoutani was confused for a bit, tilting his head a bit to the side._ _ _ _

____“ To talk? Do you want to talk about your week or anything?” Suga prompted_ _ _ _

____Oh, that's what he meant_ _ _ _

____Kyoutani shook his head and Suga just shrugged._ _ _ _

____“ I’ll go first!” Suga and Tendou yelled at the same time, then glared at each other._ _ _ _

____“ I want to tell you about my date with Wakatoshi! He was so sweet!” Tendou cried_ _ _ _

____“ Ya? Well I wanna brag about my time with Daichi, so there!” Suga argued, sticking his tongue out._ _ _ _

____“ Hey! Remember our rule! There’s only one way to settle this! Rock, paper, scissors!” Terushima yelled over the bickering betas. The two nodded and proceeded to play five rounds because Suga kept losing and demanding do overs. To which Tendou was happy to oblige, his grin growing wider as he won more and more rounds. Tendou ended up winning in the end, much to Suga's dismay._ _ _ _

____“ Hell ya!” Tendou cheer, pumping his fists into the air._ _ _ _

____“ Cheater”_ _ _ _

____“ Grandpa”_ _ _ _

____“ Bitch”_ _ _ _

____“ Sorry can’t hear you over how I just beat your ass at rock paper scissors”_ _ _ _

____“ Will you guys shut up! As much as I hate hearing Tendou gush over Ushiwaka, I'd like to keep the conversation going, so ya know, I can talk!” Oikawa yelled over them, Kyoutani grunted in agreement. Suga sighed as he slumped back into his seat, pouting._ _ _ _

____Tendou smiled, locking eyes with Suga, which made the beta roll his eyes and pout even more. “ So, after the mess that was last weekend,” Kyoutani turned to give Oikawa a confused look, who just mouthed that he’d tell him later, “Wakatoshi came the next day to apologize and take me out to go get ice cream and then we went back to our dorms there was a blanket fort in my dorm and all sorts of snacks and chocolates from my favorite candy shop! Ends up he’d gotten Semi-semi to make a blanket fort and set the whole thing up while we were out for ice cream! We ended up spending the rest of the evening cuddling and watching the new season of Saiki-K!” When he had finished, Tendou had a dopey smile, eyes sparkling with mirth and love._ _ _ _

____“ Oh my god you're so whipped” Oikawa mocked, but he was smiling at the beta._ _ _ _

____“ That's so cute! Ugh, now my date is gonna sound lame after that! How am I supposed to one up that!? Oh wait…” Suga smirked, “ I can”._ _ _ _

____“ Oh? I don’t know Suga, that was a really cute date” Terushima challenged_ _ _ _

____“ Well you see, after practice me and Daichi went to my place for a movie night, we made dinner together and then watched my favorite drama as we cuddled on the couch,” Suga then leaned forward, “and then we fuc-”_ _ _ _

____“ Suga!” Oikawa shouted, covering Kyoutani’s ears, “ We have children here! Be considerate!”_ _ _ _

____“ Oikawa, I'm only a year younger,” Kyoutani shoved Oikawa’s hands away, “ I’m not a baby, I can handle this type of stuff,” but his red ears said otherwise._ _ _ _

____“ He speaks!” Tendou cheered! Kyoutani growled at him and they all laughed as his ears became redder._ _ _ _

____“ My turn! Ok, so you remember that one bitch from a couple weeks ago who ruined my favorite pink skirt?” Terushima asked._ _ _ _

____“ Oh my god yes! Did you finally fight her?” Tendou asked, bouncing up and down._ _ _ _

____“ No,” Tendou’s soulders dropped, “ but I did get her back” at that Tendou perked up._ _ _ _

____“ What did you do?! Put hot sauce in her drink? Ruin her shirt? Lock her in a bathroom stall and fuck her boyfriend right outside the stall?!” Tendou babbled, Terushima laughed, and Kyoutani looked quizzically between them._ _ _ _

____“ While all that would’ve been great, no”_ _ _ _

____“ Then what?!” they all asked excitedly._ _ _ _

____“ Well you see, the little bitch was out with her friends and flirting with this one alpha. I don’t know if she was cheating or if her and her boyfriend broke up, but that didn’t matter. Anyway, so I went over and made eyes at the alpha and went to dance. I shook my ass a bit more, flashed my scent glands, maybe bent down a couple times, ya know, the usual. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, he never looked away; she was so pissed. I’m surprised that I didn’t fall to the floor laughing!” Terushima laughed, “ So after a couple songs I came over to get a drink, he came up, we flirted and he bought a drink and invited me over to his house, we fucked. It was ok, honestly not my type, too much talking and made me prepare myself, which I can do obviously, but it was kinda annoying. But over all, not a bad fuck, and it was definitely worth it to see that bitches face! When we went out of the club I looked back and locked eyes with her. He just froze as if she just recognized me, she was so shocked and pissed! I swear her face was so red!” he laughed even louder._ _ _ _

____They others started roaring with laughter, except Kyoutani, he stared at Terushima. Once the laughter died down he spoke up._ _ _ _

____“ Why would you do that?!” he asked, surprising the others_ _ _ _

____“ What?” Terusima tilted his head in confusion_ _ _ _

____“ Sleep around! Why would you do that?”_ _ _ _

____Everyone was shocked at the question, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Terusima was the first to recover._ _ _ _

____“ Excuse me?”_ _ _ _

____“ Why would you do that to yourself? Do you have any idea how omegas like you affect the rest of us? How you whoring yourself around makes life that much harder for everyone?! ”_ _ _ _

____“ Kyoutani!!” Oikawa turned to glare at the blond omega. “ How dare you say that!?”_ _ _ _

____Kyoutani glared right back, he wasn’t backing down, “ It’s omegas like him that make the stereotype so bad! He’s the reason we have to deal with being called whores all the time! How are you not mad?!”_ _ _ _

____“ What the fuck?! Teru-chan has never done anything to make me hate him!”_ _ _ _

____Terushima raised his hands, “ Oikawa calm down, he’s not wrong about the whore thing”_ _ _ _

____“ But-”_ _ _ _

____Kyoutani huffed, “ So you admit it”_ _ _ _

____“ Well yeah,” Terushima shrugged, “ Why should I act like I’m not, it’s not like it’s a bad thing. I just get a lot of dick, nothing really bad about it.”_ _ _ _

____“ Nothing bad?!” Kyoutani shouted, how did this guy not get how bad his actions were? “ How could you do that?! You’re making life so much worse for omegas like me! Omegas who are just trying to live a normal life! Why aren’t you trying to change the stereotypes instead of making it worse! Do you know what I have to deal with because of omegas like you!?”_ _ _ _

____“ Honestly I tried all that, and you know what that changed, nothing. No matter how much I tried to fight the stereotype, I was always branded as a whore. So why be anything else?”_ _ _ _

____“ To prove them wrong!”_ _ _ _

____Terushima gave him a look of pity, “ And then what? I do all that work just for them to ignore me and say the exact same thing? No thanks. You might be ok with constantly fighting, but I'm not. And why is being a whore bad anyway? I just like sex and happen to have a lot of it, why should that be so bad?”_ _ _ _

____“ Because it’s disgusting!” Kyoutani glared, “ Do you have any decency?”_ _ _ _

_____crack! ____ _ _ _

______Kyoutani felt his cheek burn as he tried to figure out what just happened. He looked back at Oikawa, when did he turn his head? Oikawa had his hand hanging in front of him, it was a little pink._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Oh_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Oikawa had slapped him ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyoutani’s eyes traveled up to Oikawa’s face, chocolate eyes burning with rage. They were like lava, rich and scorching hot. His face was painted with fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ We’re leaving now” Oikawa growled, leaving no room for argument. Oikawa apologized and paid for Terushima’s food and swiftly walked away grabbing a dazed Kyoutani by the arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they rushed out of the cafe, Kyoutani started coming back to reality. And as he turned the corner he stopped walking, Oikawa glared and tugged his arm, trying to get him to move, but he wouldn’t budge. Oikawa just let go of his arm and glared back at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ What the fuck was that?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ What do you mean?! Why the fuck did you slap me!?” Kyoutani retorted, he was still trying to get a hold on the situation and what had just happened in the last minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ I brought you here so you could connect with more people and stop being emotionally constipated! Not to fight with my friends!” Oikawa growled_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ I don’t wanna hang around a slut!” Kyoutani retorted, crossing his arms, but he faltered when he saw the pure rage on Oikawa’s face. Boiling rage would’ve been rolling off the omega in waves if it weren't for his scent patches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ What the fuck makes you so much better then him?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ I don’t sell myself! I have more dignity than that! How can I hang out with someone who makes my life so much worse?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ So he doesn’t deal with just as much prejudice and misunderstanding as us?! Then everyone?!” Oikawa screeched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ Yes! He doesn’t have to deal with being called something he’s not or be assaulted for no reason!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ What the actual fuck!?” Oikawa stepped forward, “ What do you mean no reason?! There’s never a reason to assault anyone! Are you insane?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ Well, he’s obviously asking for it if he’s going to do that to himself!” Kyoutani justified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oikawa was now shaking with rage, he took a deep breath and glared down at the blond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ And how does that make you any better than all those alphas? The ones who generalize us and call us sluts, the ones who make our lives a living hell. Tell me, how are you any better than that scum?” he asked in an even voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyoutani stopped, this was different. Oikawa wasn’t yelling anymore, did he win? Push too far? Well even if he did, he was right, so Oikawa would just have to deal with it. And yet Kyoutani felt like something cold was holding him by the throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ Because-” he choked out_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ Because you're strong? Because he is a slut? Do you know what he’s going through? What he’s had to deal with? No, so you're not better than those alphas and you're not better than him,” Oikawa growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ What? How can you compare me to those alphas?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ You're saying everything they do!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ No, I'm not!!” Kyoutani was outraged, _how could Oikawa say all that?! How did he not understand just how bad Terushima was? And on top of that he just compared him to those alphas that make his and all omegas lives unbearable! How could Oikawa do that? He trusted him! He thought he’d understand! Believe it or not Oikawa was actually really easy to talk to and understood everything, he thought they would be on the same page, but it seemed that he was too hopeful. He should’ve just ignored Oikawa when he suggested that they talk.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I’m not! How do you not understand how you're wrong?! I thought you’d understand something so simple!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa sighed, “ No, I don’t understand, not one fucking bit. So tell me, how is what you say and do so different than those alphas? What gives you the right to judge the worth of an omega?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I never said that!” Kyoutani countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You sure as hell are acting like it” Oikawa crossed his arms_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ What? No?!” Kyoutani spat in disbelief, what the hell was Oikawa talking about?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ When you say that you don’t want to associate with omegas like Teru-chan, are you not judging his worth to be around you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ No… I'm just saying I don't want to be around him, he pisses me off!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ And why don’t you want to hang out with him? Sure he pisses you off, but are you sure it’s not because you see Teru-chan as less because of how he lives his life?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You have no right to determine someone's worth, no matter what” Oikawa glared at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I-i…. I guess not….” Kyoutani shifted from foot to foot, “ But how am I just supposed to be ok with that?! With what he’s doing to himself!?” he argued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ What are you talking about? The fact that he sleeps around? Why is that such a problem? It’s not like he’s making you do it. He’s just living his life, there's nothing wrong with that, and why does it concern you what he does with his body?” Oikawa frownd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Because it does affect me! He’s the reason there are such bad stereotypes!” Kyoutani retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa placed his hands on his hips, “ Omegas aren't the sole reason for the stereotypes, our society has a lot to do with it, along with old parts of our culture and whatnot. The fact that people see our worth by our body count and looks and nothing more is the problem. Whether we sleep around or don’t won't change that. Honestly I think it’s disgusting that you and others judge someone and call them names for having a higher body count. There’s nothing wrong with it as long as he’s safe and knows this is what he wants.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I-i guess… that makes sense...” Kyoutani mumbled. Oikawa smiled at him, “ I still don’t really agree with what he does.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa sighed, “ Well as long as you don’t go around slut shaming him, or anyone else, things should be ok. I don’t expect you and Teru-chan to be best friends or anything, or even to agree on everything. Just please be respectful and tolerate him. ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyoutani looked at him skeptically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ For me?” he added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyoutani sighed, “...ok”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa grinned and took Kyoutani’s arm, “ Alrighty! Now we’re going back to apologize to Teru-chan!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Wait- what!? No!” he struggled against Oikawa, sure he agreed to tolerate the omega, but he didn’t want to apologize, or at least not now. He was still trying to understand everything and his news, he wasn’t exactly ready to go and apologize. but Oikawa had a tight grip and pulled him back to the cafe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally after about five minutes of struggling Kyoutani relented and followed Oikawa back to the cafe. He was greeted with glares from the two betas, Kyoutani started to back away, but Oikawa squeezed his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Mad dog-chan has something to say!” he said smiling threateningly at the boy, he shivered. Kyoutani just stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what he was going to say, what should he start with? Oh hey, so sorry about being an asshole, but I still don't like you! Yeah that definitely wouldn’t make Oikawa more mad. He kept trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing until he had the wind blown out of his lungs by a swift elbow to his stomach from Oikawa. After he was done coughing and sputtering he looked up at Terushima and quickly avoided his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ … imsorry” he whispered, and received another elbow to his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Speak up, I didn’t raise you to give half assed apologies!” Oikawa scolded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You didn’t even raise me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’re gonna come back to this, but right now we still have an apology that needs to be said.” Oikawa crossed his arms and tilted his head towards Terushima._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyoutani sighed, how annoying could his captain be? “ I’m sorry, I may not agree with your life choices, but I shouldn’t have blamed you for stupid stereotypes.” he bowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Terushima shrugged, “ It’s ok, I'm not gonna lie, that hurt, but I've dealt with worse, and at least you apologized. Most people don’t do that.” Kyoutani felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Of course Terushima had to deal with assholes, probably more than he did. Oikawa was right, he was acting just like those asshole alphas that made his life a living hell. Damn, he really messed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I’m sorry”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I said it was fine! Now come over here so we can continue our bitching!” Terushima grinned, and motioned to the open seats at the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Yeah! Mad dog-chan! C’mon! Our first order of business is how Mad dog-chan denied I raised him to be the strong, brooding omega he is! I’m offended!” Oikawa dramatically put his hand to his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I think the brooding came more from Iwaizumi” Suga snickered_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You're not my parent! I’d rather die than be related to you!” Kyoutani barked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Rude! That’s no way to treat your father!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You're not my dad!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Don’t worry! Even though you're in denial I still love you and all your brooding tendencies!” Oikawa skipped to the table, next to Tendou and plopped down in the booth. He motioned for Kyoutani to sit next to him. To which Kyoutani grudgingly stomped over and sat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyoutani growled as everyone laughed, but he had to admit it was a relief that everything had gone well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The laughing stopped and they were left in comfortable silence as they ate their food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ … Hey Oikawa?” Tendou asked hesitantly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa looked up from his sandwich, “ Ya?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Before you said you were Kyoutani’s father, don’t omegas normally go by mom?” Tendou asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Oh! Well I guess, but I don’t see why I have to be called that. Right now I'm leaning more towards dad, but I'm fine with either one. I’ll figure it out if I have kids.” he shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Do you not want kids?” Suga asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Why should I worry about that right now? We're in highschool! And pregnancy sounds painful and I'll get all fat! I’ve heard about so many bad pregnancy stories from my family, it doesn’t sound all that fun. And I don't know how that would affect my career, so there's a lot to consider” Oikawa shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Huh, makes sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ What about you?” Oikawa asked, sipping his iced coffee_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Well, I really like the thought of kids, I'd like to adopt. I've heard the process takes a long time and there’s a lot that goes into it. But I think it’ll be worth it. ” Suga said with a wistful smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Do you guys know what you guys want in the future?” Suga asked the group, “ I wanna marry Daichi and get a nice house and kids, then go out with friends on the weekend to get black out drunk”. They all laughed at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Ahh… well I suppose Wakatoshi would play professional volleyball, and while it would be fun to go pro as well, I kinda want to travel. Try new things and live life! Maybe I’ll dye my hair, get a tattoo or join a cult! Who knows!” Tendou smiled,” as for kids, I don’t hate the idea, but like Suga said, adoption’s hard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Fuck kids! I’m gonna be my own boss and bathe in money!” Terushima cheered, jumping up and down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Hell ya!” Tendou cheered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa leaned back into his chair, “ Well I’ve already talked about kids, I’m still not sure, but I wanna keep going with volleyball. If that doesn’t work, which the teams would have to be blind to turn me down, then I think I'd want to work as a designer or lawyer. They both sound cool. And of course I’d like to marry my precious Iwa-chan!” a small smile tugged at his lips, “ But I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” He lightly shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You’ve gotta be fucking blind” Kyoutani blirted out. Oikawa spun to look at him, shock covering his face. “ He obviously cares for you a lot more than a friend, trust me, he likes you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa’s shoulders sagged, “I don’t know about that…” he sighed, ” Anyway! What about your future Mad dog-chan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyoutani was a little concerned about what Oikawa had said, but he dropped it. And thought about the question, because honestly, he hadn’t thought about his future all that much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ Well…. I guess I’ll keep going with volleyball...maybe do something having to do with singing...um, i agree with Terushima, fuck kids. I’ll just get a pet or something. I don’t really know though….” Oikawa put his arm around his shoulder, bringing him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ That’s ok! You have all of your next year and even all of college to figure out what you want to do! Not everyone can have their life all figured out and be as amazing as the great Oikawa-san!” he received an elbow to the stomach, Kyoutani grinned, revenge was sweet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You’re such a brute! I was complimenting you!” Oikawa whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You didn’t do shit”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ You’re so ungrateful!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl editing this with my beta was hard, I really hate writing characters that have view points like Kyoutani did, especially since I like Kyoutani so much! But it was necessary for plot and I promise he's trying! he's gonna get better! 
> 
> I really wanted to portray omegas fighting with omegas about the awful stereotypes in this chapter, cuz that happens in real life with everyone! I also hope I didn't make Kyoutani seem like too much of an asshole, he's just working through his skewed world view. BUT! that doesn't mean why he said is ok! slut shaming is never ok!
> 
> Oh! and another thing! so as I have addressed in this chapter, many people, like Oikawa here, can choose their parental name (be that mom, dad or any other wacky name). It never really sat well with me having male omega's being called 'mom' for some reason, so I decided to go with this. and Oikawa being called 'dad' or 'papa' just fits so much better in my opinion. 
> 
> anyways! thanks for reading and all of your support! it really makes my day! o(≧▽≦)o and if you have any questions about the story or my take on abo society please feel free to ask!


	7. new plans and movie nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapters a bit late! this chapter's just wholesome and fun times, after all the drama they deserve a break (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

“ Guys! We should all get together sometime!” Oikawa exclaimed, bouncing in his seat as he slurped his caramel latte. 

Another couple weeks had passed and another bitching session began at the small cafe. Everyone was sitting in a booth by the window and happily eating their sweets and occasionally sealing pieces from others. Sadly, no one had been successful with stealing some of Kyoutani’s carrot cake. The only one who got close was Oikawa, who narrowly evaded the fork meant to stab his fingers. After that everyone gave up and just stuck to eating their own food.

“ You mean like what we do every week?” Suga raised a brow, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“ Oh shut up Kou-chan, I meant with other friends!”

“ …That's actually not a bad idea” Terushima slowly nodded.

“ Yes! I always have the best ideas!!” Oikawa cheered as he pumped his fists. 

“ No you don’t” Kyoutani mumbled into his sandwich.

Tendou laughed, clutching his stomach,“ He’s not wrong!” 

Oikawa glared at him, pouting, but slowly it turned to a smile. How could he not be happy? Sure he was getting made fun of by his friends, but he was just so glad everyone was getting along. After all the chaos from the past couple of weeks he’s happy to have these peaceful ones. After the whole Mad dog and Terushima fiasco things finally started to get better. Sure Mad dog and Terushima didn’t always see eye to eye, but they tolerated each other. 

“ Anyway, what should we do?” Suga questioned, bringing Oikawa back from his reminiscing.

“ Karaoke!” Tendou shouted, jumping up and down, starting to sing some songs about souls or some creepy shit. 

Oikawa nodded, “ That sounds good! We could bring one person each and after karaoke we could get dinner or something!” 

“ Sounds great!” Suga nodded enthusiastically. “ We could even go clubbing after or something!”

“ Ooooohhhh!! Yes!” Oikawa and Tendou bounced up and down in their seats.

“ A club? You're all under age!” Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at them. 

“ Oh, my small, small Mad dog-chan,” Oikawa cooed. “ Do you think we don't know that? That’s what makes it so much more fun!” Kyoutani sighed, _why was he surprised?_

“ Ok so ignoring that you all go out clubbing underage, what about all the friends you’re planning on bringing with you, do they know you go out clubbing?” 

“ Oh shit, forgot about them”

“ Guess we’ll go clubbing some other time” Terushima shrugged.

“ We'll figure it out later,” Oikawa waved his hand, dismissing the topic. Everyone nodded.

“ Sooo… Who are you guys bringing with you?” Suga asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“ Iwa-chan of course!”

“ Surprise, surprise”

“ Oh shush”

“ I’m bringing Wakatoshi-kun~!” Tendou sang

“ No!” Oikawa screamed, everyone just rolled their eyes, “ I will not spend my weekend with that stick in the mud!”

“ Oh shut up! If we have to deal with you squealing ‘Iwa-chan~’ all day, you can deal with being in the same room as Ushijima” 

“ Fine, but only because it’s you” Oikawa huffed. 

“ Awwwwww! You do care Oiks!” Tendou grinned. Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms, looking a lot like a chipmunk. 

“ Of course I do! I hope you remember how the great Oikawa-san dealt with his arch nemesis for you!”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Ya, Ya, so who is everyone else taking? I’m gonna bring Daichi!”

“ Oh boy, can’t wait for you all to shove our poor single lives right into our faces” Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

“ Oh hush! We have to deal with your pointless pinning!” Terushima retorted, “ I’m gonna bring yamaguchi”

“ You know Yamaguchi?!” Suga was stunned, and Terushima just blinked. 

“ Well yeah, we met online and totally hit it off, after a while we ended up talking a lot. That was during the start of the year I think, anyways I helped him with his crush on Tsukki and we practice volleyball every once in a while. I’m actually really excited for the upcoming tournament! We might play with each other!” 

Suga smirked. “ Well be prepared to lose”

“ You wish”

“ Oh I don’t need to-”

“ Ladies! Ladies! We all know Aoba Johsai is obviously going to win, so you can all stop that pointless bickering!” Oikawa cut in, pointing his empty cup at the boys. Kyoutani nodded. 

“ Ha! You wish!”

“ Ohoho! You all think you can beat Shiratorizawa? I’d like to see you try!” Tendou smirked.

“ Mark my words Tendou-chan I'm gonna beat you and Ushiwaka’s sorry asses!” Oikawa yelled, swinging his arm to point his cup at the redhead. 

The table was filled with jabbs and banter along with promises of defeat. Soon laughter filled the air as they went back to gossiping about who knows what.

On their bus ride home Oikawa turned to Kyoutani; the brunette made sure to always walk the other one home, even if it was deemed ‘unnecessary’ by the blond. 

“ So, who are you gonna bring?” Oikawa asked, shifting in his seat to see the omega better. Kyoutani just stared back for a bit and then looked down.

“ I wasn’t planning on bringing anyone, I don’t have a whole lot of friends and I don’t think they’d really enjoy this sort of stuff. I was actually debating on going at all…” he trailed off.

“ You have to come!!,” Oikawa's eyes were wide, arms flailing. “ And you don’t have to bring someone! It’s only if you want to! But you have to come! Even though you're a grump and quiet it’s nice having you here! And you can even sing! Don’t think I don’t hear you humming all the time. I bet you have a great voice! ” Oikawa flashed a bright smile. Kyoutani blushed a bit at the compliment, turning his head from Oikawa, who was lost in thought. 

Kyoutani had never sung in front of Oikawa, or anyone for that matter. But he had mentioned singing before when talking about memories and such. Oikawa had picked up on small habits he didn’t even really notice he had, like humming during volleyball practice or how he’d sing twinkle twinkle little star under his breath when he was upset. Oikawa had tried before to get him to sing but didn’t push too much, he just whined about wanting to hear his voice. It wasn’t too bad, just annoying as hell.

After a couple minutes of silence Oikawa spoke up again. “ What about Yahaba?”

“ Huh?” 

“ What if you bring Yahaba?” Oikawa turned to face a bewildered Kyoutani. 

“ What?! No! Remember how we don’t like each other? Yeah, that won’t end up pretty.” Kyoutani ground his teeth, because _what the fuck?! How did that sound like a good idea?!_

“ Oh c’mon! You guys have been doing better and I think Yahaba has been trying to get closer to you.”

“ He only wants to impress you and Iwaizumi-san, it’s to ‘help the team’ or whatever” 

“ C’mon! Just ask him! Or I will!” 

“ Go ahead! I’m not doing it!”

“ I’ll actually do it!”

“ Better you than me” Kyoutani shrugged, secretly hoping Oikawa was bluffing. 

“ Ugh, I think some of Kou-chan’s attitude is rubbing off on you, he’s such a bad influence.” Oikawa shook his head. “ I do actually think it would be better for you two to get closer though, not only for the team but for both of you. You should make more friends, and he needs a reality check and someone to be on his ignorant ass to call him out on his bullshit” 

“ Like Iwaizumi-san does for you?” Kyoutani smirked. 

“ No! He’s not as perfect as you think. I've actually had to call out Iwa-chan on his shit, because believe it or not your senpais make mistakes too.” Kyoutani was shocked; sure he didn’t think Iwaizumi-san was perfect, but he couldn't see him acting the same way Yahaba had. He shivered.

“ Oh don't worry, he wasn’t as bad as Yahaba,” Oikawa continued, as if he read his mind, “ We both had our ignorant times, and we made sure to help each other! Or at least try to… As of late I feel like what I say won’t go through his thick skull.” he muttered.

To say Kyoutani was shocked was an understatement, how was any of that possible? He felt like he was learning about a totally new person.

“ So, it’s important to communicate! Or else nothing will change and Yahaba will continue to be an ignorant little shit!” Kyoutani blankly nodded. 

“ O-ok…” he stammered. Oikawa nodded back at him, looking very pleased.

“ Good”

Oikawa had easily gotten Yahaba to come to the hangout over the weekend. He may have acted like he couldn’t care less about hanging out with him and Kyoutani but the hop in his step said otherwise. Iwaizumi on the other hand was a lot harder, but Oikawa knew that in the end he’d cave. 

“ C’mmooooonnnn Iwa-chaaaaann!! I promised my friends you’d come!” 

“ Then tell them you lied!” Iwaizumi yelled over from the kitchen, where he was getting some chips and water. 

“ Iwa-chaaan! It’ll be fun! Kou-chan’s bringing Daichi-chan and even Kyoutani’s coming!” 

Iwizumi sighed as he made his way over to Oikawa, who was laying over the couch like a starfish. 

“ What else are you gonna do? Just sleep all day?” Oikawa whined, kicking his legs up and down. 

“ Oh my god Shittykawa, can you stop acting like a child?”

Normally Oikawa would’ve pouted and called him mean but he only smiled and looked up and said to the alpha, “ Only if you promise to come hang out on Sunday!”

“ Ugh, fine, but only if you pay.”

“ Mean! Iwa-chan only loves me for my money! How could you be so cruel? Playing with my poor heart like that” Oikawa whined, but eventually agreed to Iwaizumi’s terms. 

Oikawa patted down on the space next to him, signaling for Iwaizumi to sit next to him, “ C’mon Iwa-chan! Let’s watch the princess bride!”

Iwaizumi looked down at the omega sceptically, “ That old american movie? Haven't you already watched it like three times? And subtitles are annoying.” 

“ Iwa-chan! It’s more than _just_ an American movie! It’s a masterpiece!” Oikawa made a move to kick Iwaizumi as he tried to sit down.. 

“ No, God dammit Oikawa stop kicking me! We’re gonna watch Godzilla,” Iwaizumi said as he shoved Oikawa's legs off the couch. 

“ Nooooooooooooo! We’ve watched it so many times! Even more than the princess bride! Way more!”

“ Fine, then I’m not hanging out with you on sunday.” Iwa plopped down on the couch and Oikawa sat up and leaned into his side.

“ But Iwa-chaaaann! You promised!” he circled his arms around Iwazuimi’s neck and leaned towards him.

“ And I changed my mind,” Iwa said as he pushed Oikawa away.

Oikawa pouted, “ Fine, but we’ll watch what I want next time!”

Iwaizumi chucked and ruffled Oikawa’s hair, “ Sure, sure” 

Oikawa hummed as he leaned into his touch. Normally he’d murder anyone who touched his hair, he spent way too much time and money on it to have anyone mess it up. But it was pretty late and as much as he may deny it, Oikawa loved the feeling of Iwaizumi's hands in his hair, it was actually really calming. But soon the warm hands were gone. 

Iwaizumi made his way to the DVD cabinet to find the movie and set it up. Oikawa looked around from where he sat for the remote, which he could’ve sworn was next to him a couple seconds ago. Not finding it on the couch, he slipped his hands between the cushions, trying to grab anything that could be the remote. Not finding anything he jumped up and started to frantically lift the pillows and cushions. 

“ What are you doing Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi called as he put the DVD into the DVD player. 

“ I can’t-” he dropped down to the floor to see if the remote was under the couch, “ -find the remote!” 

“ You mean this?” Iwa asked as something hit Oikawa in the back of the head.

“ Ow!” Oikawa yelped, clutching the back of his head as he sat up. He looked down to see the remote at his feet.

“ But- how?” Oikawa gasped, grabbing the remote and turned on T.V. 

“ It was on the couch where I was about to sit, so I picked it up” Iwa shrugged as he walked back to the couch.

“ Oh”

Iwa snickered and sat down on the couch, kicking Oikawa, who was still on the floor. 

“ Hey!” Oikawa cried as he swatted his foot away and scrambled onto the couch next to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi hummed and moved his arm to the back of the couch, a silent motion to cuddle, which Oikawa gladly accepted. He leaned into Iwa's side as the movie started and Iwaizumi got lost in the movie he’d made Oikawa watch at least once a month. Not that Oikawa didn’t like the series, most of the movies were pretty good, he just wished he didn’t have to watch them so often. 

What Oikawa did love about watching the movies though was getting to watch Iwaizumi. It may sound creepy, and maybe it was. But Iwaizumi’s stupid smile that spread acorss his face as Godzilla destroyed the city was adorable and Oikawa would do anything to see it. It’s not like Oikawa was missing the movie, he practically had it memorized.

About halfway Oikawa could feel his eyes dropping, head resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He tried to fight sleep, but the warmth of being surrounded by Iwa’s familiar scent of pine reminded him of home, persuading him to relax and close his eyes. And so Oikawa listened as the screams from the T.V. grew louder and Iwaizumi’s heartbeat synced up with his breathing, and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boys are such nerds lol. I just know that Iwaoi have weekly movie nights and argue about theories they have and whether the movie was good or not. and I just had to mention The Princess Bride bc that movie is a masterpiece and it's one of my favorite movies of all time! also next time we get karaoke! yay!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! especially since I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out lol (￢_￢;) and as always, thank you so much for reading!


	8. Lemon boy

Sunday came pretty fast; the week was filled with talking to his friends and fans, homework, annoying english teachers, and refreshing practice. Luckily, there wasn’t too much homework over the weekend, so Iwaizumi didn’t have to worry about pulling an all-nighter that night to finish everything. Hopefully that also meant Oikawa would also get the sleep he needed, but one can only hope. Speaking of the brunette, he was currently upstairs doing god knows what and Iwaizumi had half a mind just to leave and go back home to take a much needed nap or help his mom with the garden. 

When Iwaizumi had come over a couple minutes early a frantic Oikawa opened the door and immediately ran upstairs after giving him a quick greeting, yelling something about finally finding his lipstick. Iwaizumi just walked in the house and shut the door. He’d been over at the Oikawa’s house so many times it was like a second home to him. 

Knowing what Oikawa was like when getting ready, Iwa got himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. After a while he got out his phone to look at social media. Iwaizumi didn’t really go on there a whole lot, he wasn’t addicted like Oikawa, but he still enjoyed it. It was pretty nice to just see how his friends were doing and seeing what other people are doing. After he was done Oikawa was still upstairs so Iwaizumi pulled up youtube and started watching vine compilations. 

By the time he was about half way through the second video Iwaizumi had had enough and walked over to the base of the stairs. They were gonna be late at this rate and he didn’t want to deal with a whiny Oikawa all day. 

“ Oi, shittykawa! Get your ass down here! We’re gonna miss the bus!” Iwaizumi yelled up the stairs.

“ Hold on! We’re not even taking the bus!” Oikawa screamed back. 

“ What?!”

“ I said, wait!!” 

Iwaizumi sighed, Oikawa was the one who practically begged him to come and hang out with him and his brunch friends, so why was he talking so damn long? Honestly, Iwaizumi didn’t understand why Oikawa cared so much about how he looked, he looked good no matter what. He could put on that one outfit that the meme team gave him as a joke ( aka plaid outfit) and he’d still be the best looking person in the room, not that he’d ever tell him that. But maybe that was just because he had a crush on the dumbass. 

Iwa’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang from what sounded like Oikawa's room, he sighed, _Just how much longer is this gonna take?_ He wasn’t gonna lie, he was kinda looking forward to the hangout. A lot of Oikawa’s friends were exhausting, but the people they were bringing were tolerable. And as much as he didn’t like singing, it was entertaining to watch Oikawa and his friends make fools out of themselves as they tried to sing new english songs. 

Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa practically jump down the stairs. _Finally_. He turned to yell at the boy as he rushed to put on his short boots, but his mouth went dry. _Maybe he could understand why Oikawa took so long._ There was Oikawa, brushing ‘dust’ off his white v-neck shirt that barely showed off his collarbones. The shirt was tucked into some black dress pants that were held up by a black belt with small gold details. He wore a black and white striped flannel over the t-shirt and the black short boots had a little heel that made the already tall Oikawa even taller, Iwaizumi had to actually crane his neck to look at his face!

As Iwaizumi looked closer he noticed he was wearing earrings. They were small thin hoops… And was he wearing makeup? It was light, but it made his features sharper and his winged eyeliner that really made his eyes pop. All in all, Oikawa was looking great, and Iwa was having a hard time hiding his blush. 

“ Iwa-chan! We’ve gotta go! Weren’t you the one yelling at me to hurry up? I had to rush through my makeup! Luckily it turned out fine, because Oikawa-san is nothing but perfection!”

“ You wish,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he shoved past the brunette, willing his blush to go down, and Oikawa rushed after him. 

“ Iwa-chan! As I was trying to say before, we’re taking my dad's car to go pick up Mad dog-chan and Yahaba! Stop walking so fast! We have plenty of time!” Oikawa smiled proudly as he waved the keys in the air. 

“ No we don't, thanks to you. Now give me the keys.” Iwaizumi looked expectantly at the brunette, holding out his hand.

“ What? No! I’m driving! It’s my dad's car!”

Iwaizumi scoffed, still holding out his hand, “ You're terrible at driving! I would like to not die today” 

Oikawa gasped, scandalized, “ No I’m not! I just make driving exciting!”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and took the keys from Oikawa, turned on his heel and made his way out the door. He could hear Oikawa whining about how life isn't fair or some shit behind him. He opened the car door and swung into the driver's seat and waited for Oikawa to come stomping over. 

“ Stop smirking,” Oikawa pouted as he plopped into the passenger seat.

Iwaizumi smirked,“ Stop being a baby”. He turned on the car and backed out of the driveway to the road. They drove a few blocks before Oikawa started humming and bobbing his head to whatever song he had stuck in his head. 

After a bit, Oikawa gasped, “ I can choose the music!” he exclaimed as he shuffled through his bag for his phone. 

“ Oh god, please don’t,” Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa’s taste wasn’t bad per say, but most of the time they ended up listening to some english songs or k-pop. There was a point where Oikawa really liked Baby metal, which he actually really liked too. But sadly the days of Baby metal were gone and he only heard their songs occasionally. 

Oikawa finally found his phone and cheered, “ Too bad! And excuse you my music is great, you just have trash taste!” 

Iwaizumi scoffed, but gave up. There wasn’t anything he could really do to stop his horrible fate. Maybe he could get Oikawa to play his playlist, because he knows Oikawa has a playlist for him, just like he does for him. All of his hopes were crushed though, when Oikawa found the aux he started playing Kill This Love by BLACKPINK, belting out the lyrics as they made their way to Kyoutani’s house. 

The drive was only about five minutes, filled with more pop songs and the occasional american song. He could only pick up on occasional words here and there, but it sounded alright. As they kept driving, Iwaizumi was surprised to find out that Kyoutani lived in the neighborhood right next to theirs. As they came closer to the house, Iwa could see the faux blond waiting outside the gate, dressed in all black. How he wasn’t overheating astounded him, maybe it was an omega thing? Oikawa also didn’t really have a problem with excessive heat. Well, he liked it better than the cold at least. 

Oikawa saw Kyoutani too, but instead of waving like a normal person, he rolled down his window and proceeded to yell at the startled omega.

“ Mad dog-chan!! Hiiii!!” he waved.

Iwa hit him on the head to shut him up. Oikawa turned back to him, expressing how he was a brute and he had ruined his hair. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and unlocked the car doors to let Kyoutani in. 

“ Hey Kyoutani” he turned back to the omega, who nodded in greeting.

“ How are you doing?” Oikawa asked for tuning in his seat as well.

“ Fine” Oikawa hummed in understanding.

“ Alright! Next is Yahaba!” Oikawa clapped his hands and turned the music back up. Now he was playing some Taylor Swift song, why the brunette liked american music so much he’d never know. 

Yahaba’s place was farther away, but luckily on the way to the karaoke place. The alpha was out waiting on his porch and as soon as he saw them he came running up to the car. 

“ Hey senpais!” he greeted. 

“ Hey, Yahaba-chan!”

“ ‘Sup”

Yahaba made his way around the car to sit next to Kyoutani, offering a small smile, Kyoutani just nodded and turned to look out the window. Oikawa chuckled and started the music again. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. 

The karaoke place was in a shopping center so they decided to meet up outside the ice cream place at the west entrance. When they drove into the parking lot they could see everyone at the shop. Oikawa decided to roll down his window and blast whatever song was playing and leaned half way out of his window to wave at everyone. Once they parked Oikawa rushed out to go greet the group, as the rest slowly followed. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes as Oikawa shrieked as he got to the ice cream shop, greeted everyone with hugs, and awkwardly side stepped Ushijima. Kyoutani looked around at the group and it seemed like everyone made it except for Yamaguchi. 

“ Hey, where’s Yamaguchi?”

“ Oh,” Terushima broke away from Oikawa’s hug “ he had a date and couldn’t come, but he’s going out for ice cream next week to make up for it!” he smiled. 

“ Aw! Too bad, he’s missing out!” Oikawa said as he put an arm around the blond. 

“ Come on shittykawa!” Iwaizumi called as the rest of the group walked away.

“ I’m coming, jeez!” Oikawa whined as they all walked to the group. 

The place was pretty small, but very charming. Kyoutani went to pay but Oikawa waved him off saying he was paying for whoever came with him. Kyoutani just shrugged and made his way to the rest of the group, who was he to say no to such a nice offer? Once everyone was paid for they all walked to their room. Kyoutani was walking with Yahaba for a while, which was actually pretty awkward. But for better or worse Oikawa came skipping over with Terushima. 

“ Hey Mad dog-chan! Yahaba-chan!”

“ Yes, Oikawa-san?” 

Oikawa gasped, way too loud to be real, “ Mad dog-chan did you hear that! He called me Oikawa-san! See, you should treat your father with more respect” 

“ W- what-” Yahaba fumbled. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, “ He always calls you Oikawa-san, this isn’t new”

“ But-”

“ I know he does! But the point is that you should call me that too Mad dog-chan!”

“ Never”

“ What-”

Oikawa and Kyoutani turned to Yahaba, “ Don’t worry about it”

“ I- ok” Yahaba struggled, but he let it go. 

After a couple minutes later they made it to the room and walked in. Terushima skipped over to Tendou and they started to talk, occasionally gesturing at the tablet, debating what song to perform. They all made their way to the couches and sat down. Kyoutani started to hum along to the background music flowing through the room when Suga, Daichi and Iwaizumi finally walked in, chatting. Oikawa waved them over excitedly. 

Suga ran over and started to talk about something. Honestly Kyoutani didn’t care, all he wanted to know was why the fuck Yahaba had been staying with him. Yahaba seemed to be fidgeting and it was getting on his nerves, but he didn’t really feel like talking to the alpha, so he didn't address it. He just closed his eyes and let the music flood his body as he relaxed. It was kinda nice. 

After a couple of minutes, Tendou and Terushima finally decided on a song and started to sing, Oikawa and Suga hyping them up. Kyoutani knew the song, it was the shitty one that was on basically every music station and was ingrained into his mind. The song wasn’t bad per say, just super fucking annoying. The boy’s scream singing didn’t really help though. Especially mixed with Oikawa and Suga’s fake squeals. Once the boys finished they bowed low and went to sit down. Tendou ended up sitting on Ushijima’s lap and gave the boy a small peck. It was annoyingly sweet. Kyoutani could hear Oikawa gag behind him. 

Once Oikawa was done with his gagging, he and Suga jumped up in front of everyone and started the song. On the countdown they crouched down and started to giggle softly. Kyoutani ignored them and looked around at the others. Terushima was bouncing up and down as Yahaba gave him a look, but mostly just looked confused at the two boys. Daichi and Iwa were just looking quizzically at them. 

The music started as Suga started to sing, bouncing on his heels as they squatted. Were they going to sing the whole song on the floor? His question was soon answered as they slowly got up and Oikawa started to sing. Kyoutani recognised the song, Oikawa played it on the drive over, it was Hip by mamamoo. The boys grinned as they sang and danced together. 

Teushima and Tendou started screaming and jumped up and ran over to them. They joined the dance as Oikawa and Suga continued to sing. Both boys sang the chorus in perfect harmony and everyone was surprised to see Suga rap his part perfectly as they continued to dance. It was obvious that they had all practiced this together, it was almost inhuman human how in sync they all were. 

Everyone was left speechless after the performance. They boys were smiling while trying to catch their breath. But soon straightened up and looked around at all of them and burst out laughing. 

“ Y-your guys’ face- Faces!” Suga choked out. And they were back to laughing again.

“ Shittykawa-” Iwaizumi yelled, but was cut off by Yahaba screaming.

“ Oikawa-san! Where did you learn to dance like that?! I was so sure you’d be horrible at dancing!” that caused the whole room to burst into laughter, even Kyoutani chuckled a bit. He had to admit that he had thought the same. Oikawa pouted and mumbled something about how everyone was mean and stomped over to sit next to Iwa. 

Tendou went to snatch the tablet from the table, declaring he and Ushijima would be singing together. Kyoutani wasn’t surprised at how enthusiastic Tendou was about singing, but the thought of Ushijima singing was weird. Did someone like Ushijima even know how to sing? Kyoutani thought of the stoic man trying to sing and started to chuckle a bit. 

“ Oh? Now what’s got our poor brooding puppy so happy?” Oikawa asked, leaning into him. Kyoutani quickly fixed his face and grunted. 

“ Nothing”

“ Oh? Well, are you enjoying yourself?” Oikawa smiled. 

Kyoutani just shrugged, “ I guess”

Oikawa scooted closer to him and asked in a low voice, “ Why don’t you try and sing?”

Kyoutani spluttered. “ Wa- what? No!”

“ Aw, common Mad dog-chan! I know you love singing and this is the perfect time to sing! Everyone’s making a fool of themselves! Hell, even Ushiwaka’s gonna sing!” Oikawa cheered and bumped their shoulders. He’d been doing that a lot lately, casual touches. At first Kyoutani had been confused at the small gestures, but over time he came to like them. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that, especially Oikawa. 

“ But seriously, you should sing! We could even sing together!” Oikawa continued. 

“ No”

“ Aw, why not?” Oikawa whined.

“ It’ll affect how people see me… They’ll see me as weak, and I can’t deal with that. People see me as a dangerous omega and leave me alone for that, and I want to keep it that way,” Kyoutani trailed off. 

Oikawa gave him a look. “ Are you stupid?”

“ What?!” 

“ I asked if you were stupid, which you are. Singing doesn’t make you weak, whoever said that is lying and a jerk. There’s nothing wrong with singing and you shouldn’t ever feel like you can’t do it” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“ It will, as soon as they know I sing they’ll think I’m just a weak omega who does stereotypical weak omega stuff.” Kyoutani countered. 

Oikawa sighed, “ No they won’t. I thought we’d talked about this, omegas aren't weak and nothing stereotypically omega is weak. It’s honestly sad you think of it that way.” 

“ But-” Kyoutani started, but Oikawa kept going. 

“ If people thought singing was weak would so many people do it? Would Ushiwaka go up with Tendou and do his best to sing with him? I understand that you've got this idea in your head that anything that isn’t punching people or anything that’s even close to what is considered ‘omega’ is weak, and you're working through it, but there’s nothing wrong with liking this stuff. So why don’t you go out and do what you love?” Oikawa gave him a small smile. 

Kyoutani just stared at him. Sure if you put it like that singing didn't seem all that bad, but there was still a part of his brain that refused to go and sing. 

“ … I dunno…” he finally answered. 

Oikawa sighed again, “ Well, I can’t force you or anything, but we have a couple more hours until we get kicked out, so you can think about it” he shrugged. “ Anyway, it looks like Tendou finally found a song! Gotta go get my phone to record Ushiwaka failing!” and with that he was gone, rushing over to his bag by Iwaizumi and tearing through it to find his phone. 

Kyoutani was still shocked by the conversion, and he did kinda like the thought of singing… No, he shouldn’t. But a big part of him really wanted to. Sure he could totally ruin people’s image of him, but when he thought about it he trusted most of the people here, even Terushima. But there was one thing that could go wrong, Yahaba. Kyoutani had no idea what he’d tell people if he saw him sing and if he’d use that information against him. Ok maybe him singing wasn’t really blackmail material, but who knows what people would think if those types of rumors started about him. 

Kyoutani kept debating the idea throughout Tendou and Ushijima’s song. But after about halfway through the song he got lost in the song. Much to Oikawa's disappointment, Ushijima did in fact know how to sing. His voice was calming. His deep baritone resonating in everyone's bones, seeming to pierce the soul. 

When they finished, Oikawa started yelling about how Ushijima’s voice must be fake as Daichi took the tablet and started to look at the songs with Suga. Once Oikawa was done squawking at everything that could listen about how unfair the world was, Kyoutani got up and made his way over. Once Oikawa saw him he gave him a bright smile.

“ Mad dog-chan! What brings you here?” he smiled knowingly. 

Kyoutani scowled, “ I thought about what you said… and was thinking I might want to sing… with you.”

Oikawa’s smile brightened, “ Of course! You’ll just have to wait until after me and Iwa-chan sing our duet after Suga-chan and Dai-chan!”

“ I never agreed to that!” Iwa yelled, chopping the back of Oikawa’s head. 

“ Well now you have to do it Iwa-chan! Can't wait to sing with you Mad dog-chan!”

Kyoutani just grunted and went back to his seat. Honestly he was really happy that he had to wait to sing, he wasn't even sure if he should sing it all. Sure he liked to sing, but he hadn’t sung for anyone in years. Hopefully Oikawa would sing most of the time and take the attention off of him. While there were a lot of anxieties going on in his head, he was also excited. 

Suga and Daichi ended up singing a cheesy love song and then Suga did a solo of some english song, much to Oikawa’s protests of how he was next. After that Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi, who didn’t actually seem all that upset about being forced to sing with the brunette. Then Terushima went out to get some food as Tendou pushed Yahaba to awkwardly sing with him. Kyoutanai wasn’t expecting much from the alpha, but his singing was atrocious. It made him cringe whenever he tried to hit a high note and his voice cracked a lot. It was overall very painful to watch. 

As Yahaba finished the last chorus Oikawa made his way over to him, and Kyoutani panicked as he realized that _oh shit. I’m actually doing this, ohmygodohmygodhomygod-_

“ Mad dog-chan! Ready to make your debut? I’ll even let you choose the song!” Oikawa chirped as he handed him the tablet. Honestly Kyoutani had no idea what to sing, well maybe he had a couple ideas, but he wasn't sure yet. He kept scrolling through the songs until he saw a very familiar song. It was one of his favorite english songs, and he was honestly surprised it was an option. So he quickly clicked it and he and Oikawa made their way in front of everyone as the countdown started. 

The song started to play and Oikawa started to sing, looking at the words flashing on the screen. Kyoutani jumped as he heard the song play, his throat closing up. After a couple lines Oikawa nudged him and relaxed a bit of his calming scent. Sweet vanilla coaxed his throat to loosen and his voice softy came out. After a couple more lines, Kyoutani got more comfortable and lost himself in the music. 

About halfway through the song Kyoutani couldn't hear Oikawa anymore, the sly bastard, but Kyotani couldn’t really care all that much. He let the music take over as he finally let loose and sang for the first time in a long time. As the song ended everyone was silent. Kyoutani could see the shock on their faces, he shouldn’t have sung, they would make fun of him. He wanted to curl up and cry, but that would make him even weaker. Maybe he could convince Oikawa to take him home, he was the one who got him into this mess in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by Oikawa patting his back, smiling at him. How dare the bastard act like he didn't just ruin his whole life? He’d make sure to punch him later, who cares if he gets expelled or kicked off the volleyball team, he was gonna mess up the boy’s whole face. 

“ Oh my god!” Tendou screeched and jumped up out of Ushijima’s lap, “ I didn't know you could sing! How dare you not tell us! That was so freaking good!” 

“ Since when did you sing!?” Yahaba yelled. And with that the whole room was chaos. Everyone was yelling and asking questions. _Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting… but it was better than getting bullied over it._ After a while the yelling died down, but he was still trying to process what the fuck just happened. Did they think singing was fine? They seemed normal… so maybe this wasn't as big of a deal as he thought. 

“ Alright guys! Calm down! Mad dog-chan is obviously overwhelmed and who can blame him? My voice just does that to people” Oikawa flipped his hair while also nudging Kyoutani to move to his seat. 

“ You barely even sang shittykawa” Iwaizumi deadpanned. 

“ How dare you! I sang plenty! your ears just don’t work!”

“ Whatever”

As Okawa turned to walk back to Iwaizumi, he gave Kyoutani a light pat on the head. 

“ You did amazing,” he smiled and walked away. 

Kyoutani made his way to the couch and sat down. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that everything went well. Maybe he’d sing more often when he was with his friends. 

_Wait._

_Friends?_

_… when did he start seeing them as his friends?_

_He wasn’t quite sure… but it sounded kinda nice… friends..._

Kyoutani smiled a bit as he leaned into his seat, Ushijima was now searching the tablet for a new song and Terushima announced he was going out to buy some snacks. Everyone yelled out what they wanted, Kyoutani didn’t even know if the blond could hear what they all said, but he went all the same. Soon everyone turned their attention to Ushijima as the screen started counting down and his baritone voice filled the room.

Kyoutani watched as people came up to sing and passed the tablet around, but as time passed Kyoutani found he couldn’t focus on the music, no matter how much he wanted to. The noise level wasn't exactly low, but Oikawa's high pitched voice pierced through the air and it was fuckng annoying. At his point Kyoutani was just waiting for Iwaizumi to hit the brunette and end all their suffering.

The only one who wasn’t talking was Yahaba, and that was even worse. Most of the time Kyoutani would kill to have the boy shut up, but he almost wished for his annoying voice because the alpha wouldn't. Stop. Fidgeting. It was so distracting and Kyoutani would always catch him looking like he wanted to say something but wouldn’t and it was annoying as hell. If the alpha had something to say he should just fucking say it. Kyoutani was about to yell at the alpha to just spit it out, whatever he was going to say, when Iwaizumi suddenly came up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what people say Kyoutani sings and sings well. also lemon boy is one of my all time favorite songs and fits Kyoutani so well!
> 
> thanks for reading!


	9. karaoke comes to a close

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa talked animatedly with Suga about god knows what. Honestly Iwaizumi was actually glad he came with Oikawa to hang out with friends, it was a nice change of pace from the constant anxiety of tests, homework, volleyball and hiding his feelings from his best friend. Everyone was having a great time laughing and singing, even Kyoutani sang. 

Hearing the brooding omega sing so softly was a shock, it was like looking at a whole new person. He was even more surprised to see Oikawa stop singing when Kyoutani started gaining more confidence and singing louder. At first he was confused, Oikawa would never pass up the opportunity to show off. But for once he did, and he pushed the spotlight to someone else. It was almost alien to the flashy Oikawa that everyone knew.

As time went on it made sense. Even though Oikawa acted like a child 24/7 he was also a captain, and he cared about his team. Oikawa puts in a lot of effort into volleyball and getting to know his team and does everything within his power to help those he cares about. It was one of the many things that he loved about the omega. 

Said omega was now chatting with Suga about something, he’d stopped listening when the word “drama” came up. He already knows too much about the students around Miyagi from Oikawa’s complaining in the afternoon, way too much. Like how Akira from class two stole 2000 yen from her teacher and used it to bribe said teacher, and how Ito from Nekoma cheated on-

“ Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi grunted as he turned to look at Oikawa, who had scooted closer to him, “ What?”

“ We should sing together again!” he smiled

Iwaizumi inwardly groaned, “ No”

Oikawa pouted. “ Why not?” he whined.

“ Because I'm not in the mood, go ask someone else” Iwaizumi glared at him, but Oikawa wasn't phased.

“ But Iwa-chan I want to sing with you!” he persisted. 

“ I said no”

“ But Iwa-chan if you-” he was cut off by blasting music from his bag. It sounded like one of those american songs, _what was the artist's name? Niki? Micky? Was it the last or first name that started with an ‘M’? ‘M’s and ‘N’s looked too similar._

Oikawa quickly grabbed his phone from his bag and brought it to his ear. 

“ Teru-chan?” Oikawa paused, letting Terushima talk, his eyes widening.

“ -Ok, hold on, how long?” he grew quiet as he listened, “ Ok, ok, that's good, it’s not too bad right? Just cramps?” Iwa was starting to get worried as the omega’s smell turned slightly sour with anxiety. 

“ Oh-ok, I’ll be right there,” he removed the phone from his ear as he turned to Iwa, “ Iwa-chan, get Kyoutani and tell him to come to the bathroom, tell him it's an emergency, oh and to bring his bag to.” he looked strangely calm compared to how frantic his scent was.

“ Why? Is something wrong?”

“ Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I'll tell you later, but right now I need Kyoutani as fast as possible.” he snatched up his bag and swiftly walked out the door, Iwa could hear the heavy clank of his heels as he ran down the hall. Iwaizumi shook his head and made his way to Kyoutani, who looked like he was about to murder Yahaba. 

Iwa cleared his throat, catching both boys' attention, “ Sorry, Kyoutani, Oikawa needs you in the bathroom, Says it's an emergency and to bring your bag.” The boy in question was looking at him in confusion and then nodded, seeming to understand whatever the fuck was going. Iwa was about to ask him, because he sure as hell didn’t, but soon he was running past the alpha and slamming the door shut.

The room was silent save it for the soft music in the background.

“ What happened?” Tendou asked, jumping up. 

“ I don't know, '' Iwa replied, “ Oikawa got a call and said it was an emergency.”

“ Did he say anything else?”

Iwazumi shook his head, “ No, but I’m gonna check on him to see what’s going on.” He turned on his heel and opened the door. As soon as the door closed behind him he ran. 

The bathroom wasn’t too far away but he couldn’t see Kyoutani or Oikawa so he assumed they were in the bathroom. He opted to wait outside the door, it wouldn’t look too good for an alpha to go into an omegan bathroom after two omegas had gone in, or for him to go in an omegan bathroom at all. 

He shot Oikawa a quick text to ask him if he needed any help, but he didn’t reply. After about five minutes the door swung open to reveal Kyoutani who was holding the door open for Oikawa and Terushima. The latter was leaning heavily on the brunette, but it didn’t look like he was hurt, just tired. Oikawa was mumbling something to the blond as he helped him walk. 

“ Oh! Iwa-chan what are you doing here?” Oikawa spluttered. 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms giving the omega a look, “ I gave you a text asking if you needed any help, which you obviously haven't read. And if you tell me there's an emergency I’m not just gonna leave you to handle things on your own,” he frowned, “ Is Terushima ok? Do you need any help?”

Oikawa gave him a tight smile, “ We’re good Iwa-chan! I just gotta take Teru-chan home, he threw up and isn’t feeling so well.” 

Iwaizumi stepped forward, “ Do you need help getting him home?” Oikawa just smiled back.

“ No Iwa-chan! We’re good, thanks though! Go have fun!”

“ Oikawa-”

Oikawa turned back to give him another tight smile, “ Iwaizumi, you’ll be more helpful if you let me though. Teru-chan isn’t feeling good and I really don’t want to have to deal with any more throw up. I should be back at dinner, so please move and let me handle this.” 

Iwaizumi just stared at him in shock, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Oikawa call him anything other than ‘Iwa-chan’, not to mention his total change in demeanor. Why did he refuse his help? Terushima obviously wasn’t doing well, so why turn down his offer to help out?

Oikawa sighed, “ Please move, Teru-chan’s in pain” to emphasize Terushima started to groan. 

“ Oh-oh, uh… Ya” Iwa faltered, moving to the side to let Oikawa through. 

Oikawa looked back at him, “ Thanks Iwa-chan” and left, guiding Terushima out the door. 

When they got back to the room everyone started asking questions, eventually they got everyone to shut up and told them Terushima was sick and Oikawa was taking him home. Iwaizumi looked pissed and kept his answers short. Kyoutani sighed as he went back to his seat next to Yahaba, who was looking up at him expectedly.

“ What?” Kyoutani glared down at the brunette. 

“ Is Oikawa-san ok?”

“ He’s fine, like we said before he’s taking Terushima home.”

“ The blond from Johzenji?”

“ Yup”

Yahaba looked like he had more to say as Kyoutani sat down, but didn’t say anything, yet. Instead he just stared at the Kyoutani, opening his mouth, only to shake his head and close it again. Kyoutani struggled not to scream at him to just say it and get whatever it is over with. After what seemed to be hours Yahaba seemed to finally make up his mind and say what he wanted to. 

“ Um… I- uhh… you’re really good at singing” Yahaba blushed.

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting

“ Uhh… thanks…” Kyoutani replied with a small smile. Yahaba’s eyes grew wide and quickly turned away. 

_Ouch, that hurt,_

Sure, Kyoutani knew he didn’t smile often, the first time Oikawa had seen his smile he had ended up on the floor laughing about how it looked unnatural, but that didn't mean Yahaba had to blatantly remind him that he couldn’t smile.

They grew quiet as Tendou started to sing some korean song. Kyoutani closed his eyes to get lost in the music. It’s really amazing how music can do that. How you can just close your eyes and let music carry you in its rhythm. A couple more songs were sung as people laughed and teased each other. 

After Daichi finished singing, Suga brought up dinner as Ushijima's stomach growled. Everyone laughed as his face turned crimson and nodded. They all agreed that dinner sounded great and exited the karaoke place. They ended up going to an indian place on the other side of the shopping center because Suga wanted to see how spicy a level six curry was (on a scale of 1-6). 

They all sat down and began to talk. Daichi and Suga were complaining about their first years as Iwaizumi complained about the third years. Ushijima cut in a couple of times to brag about their team as Tendou budded in to complain about Shirabu and Semi’s unresolved sexual tension. 

Iwaizumi choked on his water, “ I thought they were together! They act like a married old couple!”

Tendou smirked, “ I could say the same thing about you and Oikawa”

Iwaizumi sputted, trying to form a rebuttal, and failing. 

Suga laughed, “ Don’t let Oikawa hear you say that, if he heard us calling him old we’d never hear the end of it!” 

Everyone laughed, even Iwaizumi, despite his embarrassment. Once the laughter died down, Iwaizumi coughed again. “ We don't really act like a married couple, he’s just a child who constantly needs attention,” he said, lazily stirring his curry. 

“ Ya, ya, keep telling yourself that.” Daichi chuckled, earning a glare from the alpha. 

Kyoutani didn’t really feel like talking about his senpai’s love life, so he blocked out the conversion, moving his rice around on his plate. After a while he noticed Yahaba awkwardly shuffling in his seat, looking his way every so often. Having lost his patience a long time ago, Kyoutani turned to the boy.

“ What the hell do you want?” he snapped.

Yahaba’s eyes flew wide, “ I, uh, wanted to ask if you wanted to ask if you wanted to practice some more spikes later, maybe after practice?” Kyoutani glared at him.

“ No”

“Huh?” the brunette narrowed his eyes, “ Why not?” 

“ Why should I? It’s not like we enjoy hanging out together.” Kyoutani crossed his arms, leaning back. 

“ Well ya, but at least I’m trying! Why can’t you just try? Besides, your spikes need a lot more work! Your brute strength isn’t going to be enough to win!”

“ That's why I practice! And if the spike is strong the receivers can’t dig it up!” 

“ Are you an actual idiot? There's so much more to spiking than strength! This is why we need to practice! Ask Iwaizumi-san! Bet he’ll say the same thing!” Yahaba challenged. Kyoutani huffed and looked at the alpha who was talking with Suga and Daichi. He sighed and got up, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his forearm.

“ Where are you going?!” Yahaba hissed, “ We aren't done talking!” Kyoutani yanked his arm out of his grip and looked down at the alpha.

“ I’m going to ask Iwaizmi-san, like you said.” 

“ Oh”

Kyoutani huffed and made his way to where Iwaizumi was sitting, dodging Tendou who flung his arms in the air in a cheer. 

“ -ya, I don’t know. He just seems more distant lately? I know he’s complicated and he needs time, but I thought he trusted me more- oh! Kyoutani, what’s up?” Iwaizumi turned and greeted Kyoutani, who sighed. He was already regretting coming over here, why did he even do this?

He took a deep breath, “ What does it take to be a good ace? Like the best spikes and stuff…” he covered up his fidgeting with a glare, which didn’t faze the alpha.

“ Well,” he started, then paused to think about it, “ power and muscle is a big part of it, if you can't blow past the defense what's the point right?” Kyoutani smirked and was about to turn to shove it into Yahaba’s face when Iwaizumi continued.

“ But that all means nothing if you can’t trust your team and they can’t trust you. You need to be reliable not only in your strength, but your aim, defense, confidence and knowing when is the best time to spike. Because there are 6 people on the court, and people will have better opportunities than you, so trust them to do what they need to score that point.” he looked up at Kyoutani.

“ Now if we’re talking about what you need to work on, first I’d say would be trust. You have a great spike, even if you do need to work a bit on your aim. But you don’t come to practice often, so you and the team need to build that trust. That's actually why I’m happy you came with us to hang out, I know you and Yahaba don't exactly get along, but I think if you build that trust you can be an amazing ace.” Iwaizumi gave him a small smile. Kyoutani was shocked, a little irritated at first, but all that was forgotten when Iwaizumi said he could be an ace, he could be the ace. 

“ I- thanks” he stammered, swiftly turning and walking back to Yahaba. 

“ So?” Yahaba asked when he got back. 

“ Fine… I’ll practice with you some more, but you better not be annoying” he glowered at the alpha, who was scowling back. 

“ I'm not annoying! You’re just an insufferable brat!” he growled, “ And anyways you need the practice, your spikes might be powerful, but you have no coordination with the team”

“ Wow, didn’t know that,” Kyoutani said sarcastically as he glared back at the brunette. 

“ Well, then I guess I’ll see you at practice.”

“ Ya, I guess” 

Yahaba gasped, “ Oh! We need to trade numbers! So we can figure out when we can practice” he pulled his phone from his pocket and made a motion to hand it to him. 

“ Just tell me after or before practice” Kyoutani pushed the phone back, but Yahaba pushed back. 

“ What about if something comes up and we don't see each other at school?”

“ Then we don’t practice,” Kyoutani shrugged, pushing the phone back.

“ What if we want to practice during the weekend, we’ll have no way to communicate” Yahaba pushed. 

“ Don’t flatter yourself, I can barely stand you during practice”

“ Then why did you agree to practice more?” Yahaba smirked.

“ Because I need practice!” 

“ Then give me your number!” Yahaba shoved his phone in Kyoutani’s face 

“ God fucking damnit, fine! Just shut up!” Kyoutani shouted as he sanatched the phone to hastily typed his number in. Once he was done he shoved the phone back into Yahaba's hand. 

“ There!” 

“ Jeeze, you can stop being so aggressive all the time” Yahaba rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. Kyoutani was about to retort when a singsong voice filled the room. 

“ Ya Mad dog-chan! You should learn to chill out! If you frown anymore you’ll have even worse wrinkles then Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang behind them. 

“ Oikawa- san!”

“ Oh, your back,” Kyoutani drawled.

“ At least sound a little excited Mad dog-chan! That’s no way to speak to your father!” Oikawa huffed. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, “ Will you drop it? And stop saying you’re my dad, it’s not funny”

Oikawa gasped, “ I have nothing but genuine love for my son! I would never joke about something like this! It is by no means funny!”

“ Shittykawa stop harassing Kyoutani and Yahaba and get your ass over here!” Iwaizumi yelled from the other side of the table. 

“ I’m not harassing anyone!” Oikawa protested as he walked over to where Iwaizumi was sitting. 

“ Oh, is Terushima ok?” Tendou asked.

“ Oh! He’ll be ok, hopefully just an upset stomach, I dropped him off at his house, so he’ll be taken care of” Oikawa grinned. 

Suga sighed, “ That’s a relief, sad that it had to happen today of all days though”

“ Ya”

“ Anyway! Is everyone ready to go?``Oikawa asked, “ I parked in the 15 minute parking because I had to circle the lot five times!” 

Iwaizumi grunted, “ Ya” 

“ Great! Make sure you all have everything you brought because I'm not taking you back! I have to be back home by eight… and it's… six. Oh, we’ll be fine!” Oikawa smiled. 

“ Wow Oikawa, you kinda sounded like a mom just then!... or dad, whatever, some parental figure” Oikawa and Suga laughed and hugged as everyone said their goodbyes. They made their way to the car and hastily got in. Oikawa made his way to the driver's seat, but Iwaizumi yelled at him to go into the passenger seat and hand him the keys. Oikawa whined and complained, but did as he was told. 

They dropped off Yahaba first, who said his goodbyes and promised to text Kyoutani about extra practice. Once they were driving away from the house Oikawa looked back at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“ Oho? Extra practice?”

Kyoutani felt his cheeks burn, “ No! He kept complaining about how bad my spikes are! So I agreed to practice with him!” he defended. 

“ Sure, whatever you say!” Oikawa smirked. 

“ leave the kid alone!” Iwaizumi scolded, hitting Oikawa in the head.

“ But Iwa-chan!”

“ No ‘buts’ stop acting like a child!” 

“ you’re so mean!”

The rest of the ride continued with small jabs from Oikawa and Iwa and occasionally stopping to sing their favorite song. They got to Kyoutani's house pretty fast, interrupting Oikawa's rant about his latest drama. Kyoutani said his goodbyes to the third years and happily skipped into his house. Despite everything that had happened, he had a really good time with his friends. He couldn’t stop his lips from pulling into a smile, and though his cheeks hurt and he wanted to stop, he couldn’t. 

Iwaizumi was annoyed, he had been for the past hour and a half. Once Oikawa had left with Terushima and the worry fuling Iwaizumi was gone, the anger settled in. Contrary to what Oikawa might think, Iwaizumi knew he was hiding something, it was obvious. He was too stiff and pushy, voice just a bit too high and his smiles were way too tight to be real. Sure others might not see the differences, but Iwaizumi knew, and that's all that mattered. 

So that begged the question, what was he hiding? The only thing that happened to make the change was Terushima getting sick. And it would make sense that Oikawa was concerned for his friend, but that didn’t tell him why he was lying. If it was just him being worried he wouldn’t have pushed away his help and wouldn’t be so fucking quiet about it. He’d be blabbing about how worried he is and complaining about having to take care of the vomit. 

But he wasn’t, he wasn't complaining about anything. Instead he was quiet. Well that wasn’t true either, Oikawa was currently screaming the lyrics to another trashy american song and dancing in his seat. So technically he wasn't silent, but he definitely wasn’t talking about what he was worrying about, and it was annoying as hell. Iwaizumi sighed as the car turned into their neighborhood. 

It’s not like Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed how Oikawa was being more reserved leately, he hesitated more. Which was really weird to see from the overly confident teen. Especially with him, he and Oikawa had known each other for so long and knew practically everything about each other ( other than his huge crush on the other boy, but that’s obvious). So it was baffling and frustrating to see Oikawa hold back about things that were obviously eating away at him. 

Iwaizumi sighed as he parked the car in front of Oikawa’s house, and turned to the other boy, not making any moves to get out of the car. 

“ Iwa-chan? C’mon, let's go!” Oikawa chirped, tilting his head a bit. 

_Why is this asshole so cute?_

Iwaizumi shook his head, confusing Oikawa more, “ What aren't you telling me?”

Oikawa stilled, and flashed a smile, “ I'm sorry, what? I’m not sure what your talking about”

“ Cut the crap shittykawa, I’m talking about when you left with Terushima. You were way too on edge to just be worried about his health. And even if you were that doesn’t explain why you lied to me. “ Iwaizumi snapped. 

Oikawa swallowed, unconsciously bringing his hand up to tug at his hair, “ Iwa-chan I was just worried that Teru-chan was going to pass out or throw up again! Why would I lie to you? Can’t I just be worried for my friend?” he asked, voice starting to rise.

“ Of course you can, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you lied and snapped at me, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms, trying to sit in a better position to look at Oikawa, who was starting to lean back into his seat. 

“ Oikawa”

Oikawa sighed, “ Fine Iwa-chan, but I hope you realize I'm only telling you this because I trust you and really don’t want to deal with an argument right now”. Iwaizumi nodded, signaling for him to continue. 

Oikawa sighed again, “ Ok, please remember that this is really personal, so please treat it as such…”

Iwaizumi squinted at him a bit, trying to decipher why he said that, but nodded, “ of course”

“ Ok… so i wasn’t exactly lying about how Teru-chan was sick… he was just hurting in a different way!” Oikawa spluttered. 

“ Oikawa”

“ Huh?”

“ Just tell me what happened” 

“ Oh, ok! So...uh… so Teru-chan kinda stared at his heat… while he was going out to get snacks…” Oikawa muttered. 

“ Oh”

“ Yeah…”

“ Wait, then why couldn’t I smell it or anything?” Iwaizumi asked, “ And Terushima looked fine, aren’t heats like super bad and hurt a lot?” Oikawa sighed and leaned back into his seat, looking up at the car ceiling. 

“ Well you see Iwa-chan, there are these really nice things called suppressants that stall one’s heat and reduce the pain, as well as scent patches that can mask someone's scent, and there are certain ones made to mask an omega’s heat.”

Well now Iwaizumi felt stupid, how could he forget about suppressants? That’s basic knowledge!

“ As for the pain, of course that shit hurts, but suppressants help with the cramps and if you need you can also use tylenol or ibuprofen to help, so we can manage. People get the idea of heats being uncontrollable from the media. They romanticize heats so much it’s disgusting,” Oikawa cringed, “ they act like omegas are just these sex crazed animals throughout the whole week! And the only way is for a big alpha to come and sedate them with their knot!” Iwa blushed.

“ Do they even know anything about how heats work? Having the whole week like that would first off be implausible, second off super unhealthy and dangerous! And technology has advanced so much! So all that cheesy shit about ‘ oh no! I'm a poor omega and somehow got my heart in this public place’ is so annoying! Because it acts like the omega has never heard about suppressants!” 

Iwaizumi could feel his face burning, he’d never really been comfortable with talking about this stuff with Oikawa, or anyone for that matter, but he was making some pretty good points. He’d also never understood how the media portrayed heats or ruts, but he also didn’t go and research anything to try and correct that stuff, if he really needed to know anything or had any questions he could just ask Oikawa anyway. 

“ Oh, um… So why did you have suppressants and heat suppressing patches with you? Like if you knew this would happen why did you let Terushima come at all?” Iwaizumi asked.

“ Well first off, I had no idea he was in heat, apparently his bad day wasn’t supposed to come until another two days. And as for why I had suppressants, I always have them on hand. Why do you think I always bring some sort of bag with me? Also bathrooms have a lot of the basic stuff in them.'' Now that Iwaizumi thought about it, Oikawa did always have a bag on him, or something to carry stuff in. He just always thought it was because Oikawa was extra like that and wanted to carry his stuff in a stylish bag instead of his pockets. 

“ But why would you do that? Like I get that you need to be prepared, but wouldn’t that mean you only need to bring that stuff once in a while, and why so much stuff?” Iwaizumi inquired. 

“ Well that's because we have to,” Oikawa sat up straighter, looking back at Iwaizumi, “ You never know when someone might get caught up in an early heat or something like that. It’s just better to always be prepared.” he shrugged. “ You never know what’ll happen and who will be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Who knows what crazy alpha there is out there and what could happen, no offence” he gave Iwaizumi a small smile. 

“ Oh, it’s fine, I know not all alpha’s are all that great,” Iwaizumi waved him off. Honestly Iwaizumi hadn’t really thought about how bad things could be for omegas. Sure there was what the media said, but like Oikawa said, it was romanticized. He also had Oikawa complaining about it sometimes, so he knew that heats hurt and they weren’t pleasant, but he never really thought about it.

Oikawa laughed, “ They really aren’t! But I think Iwa-chan’s great, even if he bullies me!” 

“ It’s not bullying if you deserve it”

“ I never deserve it!” Oikawa pouted, but then looked back at Iwaizumi.

“ Why were you so worried about me lying anyway? It’s not like I’ve never lied before, and this wasn’t even a bad lie! I was helping a friend!”

Iwaizumi just scowled, “ ya, you lie, but never to me. It bothered me and… I was worried”

“ Worried? Awe is Iwa-chan finally noticing how much he loves Oikawa-san? It's ok! We all know you’d fall for my charms someday!” Oikawa winked at Iwa, who just frowned even more, trying to hide his blush. 

“ Shut up! There’s no way in hell I’d fall for an idiot like you!” Iwa grumbled as he made a move to leave the car. 

“ Wait!” Oikawa yelled as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, making the other look back at him, “ Why were you worried?”

“ It doesn’t matter! You left out of nowhere, how was I not supposed to worry? Just drop it!” Iwa yelled, he was already embarrassed enough, he didn’t need to go and just spill his guts just for Oikawa to make fun of him and possibly find out about his crush. 

“ Hey! Wait up!” Oikawa yelled as he hopped out of the car and ran to Iwa,“ Me and my mom made too many cookies last night, wanna take some?” he asked.

“ You probably read the recipe wrong and had to make extra, you dumbass”

“ Why do you always assume the worst about me?!”

Iwa gave him a pointed look, “ Am I wrong?”

Oikawa pouted, “ No”

Iwaizumi smirked, “ That’s what I thought, what type?”

“ Huh?”

“ What type of cookie?” 

“ Oh! chocolate chip!” Oikawa smiled, opening the door for Iwaizumi as they made their way into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! so now we know what iwa wanted from the last chapter! it's always pissed me off how heats are portrayed in most stories, especially in public. they always make it seem like the omega is clueless about how their own body works and isn't prepared for an emergency. which would be surprising seeing how many stories excuse non-con for this very reason. that's not to say that all abo stories do that! I've read some great stories that address that stuff! it just annoying how suppressants are made, but either no one seems to use them or they're overused and backfire. I just feel like people would have suppressants and sent patches with them, maybe medical masks incase others' scents are to much for them.


	10. practice makes perfect!... hopefully

Karaoke night marked two weeks before the interhigh prelims, everyone was anxious and practicing like crazy. Kyoutani had been practicing more with Yahaba after school, and they actually ended up joining Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who also stayed late most days. Both upperclassmen helped them a lot with their technique and overall performance. They also played some two on twos to help with their speed and timing. 

Oikawa’s serves were brutal and really helped Kyoutani work on receives. He learned how to settle the ball better and get used to super powerful serves over and over. It was no surprise how amazing Oikawa’s serve was, he’d seen it a lot during practices and matches. And if you added all the practice his captain put in it was expected. 

Oikawa was always the first at morning practice, serving or setting against the wall, and then he was always the last one in the gym, staying even longer than Kyoutani and Yahaba. Speaking of Yahaba, the extra practice was a great idea. He and Yahaba got used to each other, on and off the court. They still fought, but Kyoutani learned to just let Yahaba say what he wants, unless it was super offensive or something, and Yahaba learned that sometimes it was better to just let Kyoutani do his thing. 

It also ended up being a good idea to exchange phone numbers, they started sharing cool volleyball videos and things that they thought would help each other and the team. They even started talking about school, and Yahaba helped him with his math homework. Yahaba did end up adding Kyoutani to the volleyball group chat, after the blond had threatened to leave him at practice all alone ( he still came to the practice). The whole group chat was basically Mattsun and Makki sending memes and vines to the chat and Oikawa, Kunimi and Yahaba debating over which couple would end up being canon in the new drama they were watching. It was the most he’d heard Kunimi ‘speak’ since he met him and it was kinda scary. 

Kyoutani was making dinner with his mom when he got a message from Yahaba. 

**Yahaba**

_Do you want to practice tonight at the park?_

Sure

_Ok, how about we meet by the bench in 30 min?_

Ok

Kyoutani smiled as he pocketed his phone, and moved to help his sister set the table. 

“ What’s got you so happy?” his mom nudged him with her elbow. 

Kyoutani tried to will his growing blush to go away, “ Nothing” 

“ It doesn’t look like nothing,” she smirked 

“ Mom!” Kyoutani could feel how red his face was, why his mom had to make something out of nothing he didn’t know, just because he was tolerating Yahaba more than normal doesn’t mean anything. 

“ Ok, ok,” his mom stepped back, hands up in surrender, a smug smile still on her face. He glared at her and turned to get the bowls from the cabinet. He was still glaring when she brought out dinner, but as they ate and talked his frown morphed into a small smile. 

After dinner Kyoutani had about ten minutes to get all his stuff and run to the park or face the wrath of a very angry Yahaba. He quickly got changed and grabbed his bag and ran out the door, saying quick goodbyes to his mom and sister. He ended up getting to the park only five minutes late, and Yahaba didn’t seem pissed, so that was good. He slowed from his run to a walk as he got closer to the alpha, and nodded his head in greeting. 

“ Hey,” Yahaba nodded back, grabbing his bag and walking towards the small volleyball court over the tennis courts and play structure. They grabbed a volleyball and started passing around, slowly increasing their speed and intensity. After Kyoutani fumbled a receive, the ball bounced away as he ran to catch it. Once he got back Yahaba made a motion for him to pass it over, so he did. 

“ Can I ask you a question?” Yahaba asked

“ You already are” Kyoutani deadpanned.

Yahaba rolled his eyes, “ You know what I mean!” 

Kyoutani chuckled softly, “ Ya sure, shoot”

“ Ok, so is it true that omegas are like super cuddly and like hugs?”

“What?” Kyoutani took a step back, scrunching up his face, “ That’s what you wanted to know? I thought you were gonna ask about volleyball or something!” 

“ What’s so wrong about asking a question?” Yahaba challenged

“ Why did you have to ask about that stuff!?” Kyoutani spat

“Because I want to get to know you better, and you don’t really act all cuddly like most omegas are” Yahaba crossed his arms, dropping the ball.

“ Is there a problem with that?!” Kyoutani growled.

“ No! Just answer the fucking question!”

“ No! Not all omegas are like that!” Kyoutani glared at the brunette. 

“ Why? Isn't it like in your DNA or something?” Yahaba pressed. 

“ What the fuck? No!” Kyoutani yelled. “ Why the fuck would you think that?”

“ Well in health they said that omegas got really cuddly and are very affectionate, something to do with how skin to skin contact is calming and-” 

“ What? No!” Kyoutani interrupted, “ They said that it can happen, yeah it’s common, but it’s not like omegas are all programmed like that! Did you even listen to health class?! And what’s with these questions?!” 

“ I'll have you know I have an ‘A’ in health! And as for my questions, after you punched me in the face, Oikawa-san had a talk with me, and honestly I didn’t really get what he was saying, because there was no way I was in the wrong!” Kyoutani had to remind himself that murder would land him a life in prison to not ring his hands around Yahaba’s throat. 

“ But then Iwaizumi-san talked to me about what happened, or what Oikawa had told him, and I understood what you and Oikawa had said about me saying you were different from other omega’s wasn’t a compliment at all. I later asked my mom about it, and realized that I had said some pretty hurtful stuff in the past. So then I thought that I should try to understand other genders better so I can try to not offend people without knowing, because when I’m insulting someone it’s when they deserve it. So I've been asking my mom a lot of questions and thought I'd ask other omegas I know.” Yahaba shrugged. 

“ And that’s what you thought to ask me?” Kyoutani looked at him skeptically. 

“ Well ya! Like I said, you’re not really the cuddly type, so I was just wondering! And it was that or asking about heats”

“ That was the other option!?” Kyoutani shouted in disbelief. 

“ Well ya! I offended you by talking about heats, so obviously I'd ask you what was wrong so I can be better!” Yahaba reasoned. 

“ I don't care why you asked that! You just shouldn’t ask anyone that! How would you feel if I asked you about your rut?” Kyoutani demanded. 

“ That's an invasion of my privacy and just weird! Why the fuck would I tell you?!” Yahaba glared. 

“ Then why should I tell you about my heat!?” 

“ Oh”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, “ You’re so dumb” 

Yahaba growled, “ Well at least I’m trying!”

“ Oh ya, thanks for doing the bare minimum,” Kyoutani scoffed. 

“ What the fuck? Most people don’t even do this type of stuff!” Yahaba seethed 

“ Ya, I think it’s pretty common knowledge not to talk about people’s heats or ruts” 

“ I’m just trying to understand!” Yahaba yelled. 

“ Then shut up and listen, I’m only going to say this once. Before you ask this type of stuff ask if the person is comfortable talking about it, don’t just spring it on them you ass! Next, when omegas tell you something fucking listen, even if they’re insulting alphas, because they probably don’t mean you, and if they are then take the fucking hint and become a decent human being!” 

Yahaba was quiet for a moment, mulling over his words. 

“...Are you comfortable with me asking you questions about being an omega?” he asked, a little sheepishly. 

Kyoutani felt his eye twitch, _was this guy for real?_

“ Does it look like I’m comfortable?”

“...No?”

Kyoutani sighed, “ One qustsion”

“Huh!?” Yahaba’s head jerked up. 

“ I said one question, you can ask me one question, but if it’s about heats I'm going to leave.” Kyoutani crossed his arms, mentaly preparing for whatever stupid question the alpha thought up. He took a while to think about it, and then snapped his fingers. 

“ Ok! So, do you like hugs?” he asked.

“ What?”

“ Do you like hugs? Since omegas are all different with physical affection, like you said, I thought I’d ask about your preference?” Yahaba guessed. 

“ …Well, I said I'll answer it… so, no? Honestly I don't like people touching me unless I trust them and we’re really close.” Kyoutani thought, “ Honestly it’s been forever since I've hugged anyone outside my family… oh there was that one time Oikawa tried to hug me and I elbowed him in the gut!” he chuckled. 

“ You did what?!” Yahaba screeched, eyes growing wide. 

Kyoutai smirked, “ I elbowed him in the stomach, he was the one who suddenly hugged me. And it worked, he hasn’t tried to hug me since! He is still kinda touchy though, but I can't really stop him” he sighed. 

Yahaba raised a hand up, “ Hold up, when did you and Oikawa-san get so close?”

Kyoutani’s smirk grew, “ When I punched you in the face, I’ve been hanging out with his brunch friends for a while.”

“ Oh”

Kyoutani snickered. It was pretty amusing to see Yahaba so uncomfortable, but the conversation was getting tiring, so he picked up the volleyball Yahaba had dropped a while ago and threw it at him. The ball hit him straight in the face with a nice smack as Yahaba screeched. 

“ You goddamn brat! I’ll fucking murder you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so now we get kyouhaba! Ik this kind of conversation happens a lot in our world about many different topics, and while I'm pretty confidant I did ok, if anything made you feel uncomfortable or felt like it shouldn't be there in the conversation I'm all for constructive criticism! so pls if things don't sit well with you for any of this fic if you'd like to say so pls tell me cuz I don't want to make the same mistakes again and make people uncomfortable!
> 
> thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the fic!


	11. misunderstandings

After weeks of brutal training, the spring interhigh prelims finally came. The first teams were pretty easy, but the last team had some annoying libero that kept digging up Iwaizumi's spikes so Oikawa made note to try and send more to him during the qualifiers rounds to make up for it. They won all their games, obviously, they weren't a power house school for nothing. Everyone was bustling with nervous energy as they climbed into the bus. This was the third year's last chance to get to nationals, they Oikawa intended to do just that, Ushiwaka be damned. 

Everyone was chatting excitedly, filling the bus with echoes of yelling and awful jokes. Kindaichi was sweating and fidgeting the whole ride over, _poor kid_ , while Kunmi was sleeping, or just ignoring everyone, it was kinda hard to tell. Yahaba and Kyoutani we’re actually talking a bit, which was pretty surprising, but it also made sense. Oikawa had seen them practicing while he was out for his run a couple of times, not to mention how the two practiced with him and Iwaizumi after practice a lot. Hopefully they sorted stuff out and learned how to work together. He relayed this to Iwaizumi, who gave him a small smile as they made their way farther into the bus. 

“ Ya, I hope so too. So far Kyoutani hasn't played any official matches, so hopefully all that practice and pent up frustration will be fueled towards winning,” Iwaizumi grinned. 

“ Hey! Guys have you seen this video?!” Makki yelled from the middle of the bus. 

And just like that, his grin quickly turned to a scowl, “ Makki I swear to god, if you play another one of your nonsensical video’s I’m gonna punch you so hard they won't even bother burying you!”

“ Fine! Can we play some music then?” Makki smirked.

“ No, there’s no fucking way I’ll let you-” Iwaizumi’s threat was quickly cut off by _two trucks_ blasting through the bus. 

“ Makki, I swear to whatever god that’s out there when our game ends I'll ring your neck!” he fumed as he stomped over to hit Makki, who was flailing around and laughing with Mattsun. Oikawa smiled at his friends as he sat in the seat in front of Makki and Mattsun, and Iwaizumi soon joined him after getting a few good hits at Makki. 

“ Jeez Iwa-chan, if you keep frowning like that your face will get stuck like that!” Oikawa teased. 

Iwaizumi just snorted,“ Better than being stuck with a face like yours”

“ You’re so mean to me! My face is beautiful! You’re just jealous!” Oikawa accused, hitting Iwaizumi’s arm. They fell into a comfortable silence, it was one of Oikawa’s favorite things about being with Iwaizumi, he never felt pressured to talk or do anything like when he was with his fans or anyone else really. Oikawa sighed as he looked away from the window and back at Iwa, who was looking at something on his phone. 

“ Hey Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa, “ Ya?”

“ Are you… nervous about this game? I mean, we’re an amazing team, but Tobio-chan is-”

“ Hey, don’t worry about all that stuff, just remember what we’re all capable of. We can do anything if we put our minds to it.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small smile. Oikawa really loved that smile. 

“ Ok,” Oikawa sighed, and went back to looking out the window. He was feeling a bi better, but couldn't help but notice Iwaizumi didn’t answer his question. Instead of talking about how he was feeling Iwa had redirected his answer to reassure him. It was sweet, but Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a bit sad about it. 

_Was he not enough? Did Iwa not trust him with his feelings?_ Oikawa couldn’t help the thoughts from raging through his head. He and Iwaizumi hadn’t been talking as much, or at least not as much as before. It wasn’t a huge deal, and it was mostly his fault. It’d been a while since he and Iwa had done one of their ranting sessions, their last serious conversation was probably the one from after karaoke. But Oikawa couldn’t help but compare them to his talks with Kyoutani, where they both ranted and _listened_ to each other. He wanted that with Iwaizumi too, but it never happened. And Oikawa couldn’t help but think it was because Iwa didn’t really trust him as much as he said. 

After a while the thoughts went away, with Oikawa coming no closer to what he wanted. He decided to just ignore it for now and joined Mattsun and Makki in scream- singing songs that Oikawa swore he had heard his sleep paralysis demon sing at two am. After a couple songs they arrived at the gym. All sorts of teams were huddled together out in the front as well as families and friends who had taken their time to watch the teams. Oikawa could see a couple of students from Seijoh, but he guessed most people were already inside taking advantage of the air conditioning. 

When the bus came to a stop their coach stood up and gave them the normal speech about being respectful and to say out of trouble. Everyone gave weak yes’s as they grabbed their bags and filled out of the bus. Once everyone was out Oikawa made everyone check to make sure everyone had their gear and snacks to keep their energy up. Once they made sure they had everything and no one forgot things in the bus they made their way towards the gym. 

Oikawa took a total of ten steps before he heard a loud “ Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa watched as about five girls' heads shot up and turned to look at him. Guess he wasn't going to get to the gym for a while, but that’s ok, he likes talking with most of the girls. They were all super sweet and it helped him calm down and forget about the games he was about to play. Don’t get him wrong, Oikawa loves playing, but having to deal with fans seemed to help him calm down from all his worries. 

The girl who had yelled his name was jogging over, a couple of her friends running after her.

“ Umm… I just wanted to say good luck with your game later!” the girl smiled as she handed him some cookies that were wrapped in a pink bag with a white ribbon, it was cute. 

“ Thank you! Make sure to watch us rule the court!” Oikawa smiled back, even if it was a little forced. The girls started giggling and Oikawa looked up to see some other girls walking over hesitantly. He gave them an encouraging smile and waved. They all blushed, but came over. 

Apparently word that Seijoh was here had made it in the building as Oikawa could see some more girls and maybe even some boys make their way over to the small crowd around him. Iwaizumi huffed as he saw more people coming and turned to the team, probably to tell them to get into the gym and just leave their captain. Oikawa pouted a bit, but it was soon wiped off in favor of a smile as he thanked another girl for her gift. How they all had so much time to make all this he’d never know, but it was much appreciated. 

Oikawa watched out of the corner of his eye as his team left for the gym. But soon his attention was directed to the girls, the group was smaller now that most girls had given him their gifts and rushed away to go gush about it to their friends or something. Now he was left with the girls who chatted with him occasionally and there were even some of his friends from Seijoh. Now that all the gift and confession-y stuff was done they started talking about the latest scandals and gossip going around all the schools. It was actually really impressive how much girls knew about everything and everyone. 

The conversation turned back to volleyball as Oikawa talked about the teams with some of the girls from Seijoh’s girls team. He bragged a bit about him and his team, they practiced a lot after all. And he knew practically no one on his team would, so he did it for them. He was in the middle of talking about how his last game during the prelims, when he felt someone brush up against his arm. 

He’d never had a lot of problems with personal space, he was a pretty clingy person and most girls were too embarrassed to even get close enough to touch him. And most of the girls respected his boundaries and stayed a respectable distance away from him, but there were always a couple girls, or in one case a guy, that didn’t seem to get the memo. Or maybe they just chose to ignore it. 

Either way, it seemed like this girl wasn’t going to back off so Oikawa made a small side step to avoid her touch and continued to talk to some of the other girls. But he soon felt her coming closer again. He tried to send her more quiet signals to back off, but she was either denser than lead or just ignored it, or even worse saw it as a challenge or that he was playing hard to get. 

Oikawa shuddered as he felt her bump shoulders with him, 

“ Wow you must work out a lot to be the captain of such a great team,” she purred. Oikawa blinked at her,

_Oh ya, they were talking about volleyball_

Oikawa lightly coughed, “ Oh, I guess, we all have to train a lot to get to the level we're at.” He smiled awkwardly at her as she leaned closer to him.

“ Yeah, I can tell… you’ve got huge muscles…” she continued as he looked him up and down. Oikawa repressed the urge to cringe at her, he had a reputation after all. 

Instead he chuckled a bit, “ Yes, thank you… could you please stop pressing up so close to me? It’s very uncomfortable and I’d like to be able to talk to everyone.” He gave her a strained smile. 

“ Awww, you're just way too hot!” she whined as she got _even closer_. By now everyone was awkwardly trying to figure out how to deal with the situation, while others seemed to want to rip the girls face off. Which was fair, he’d probably join them if he didn’t have to worry about being kicked off the team or all the rumors that would spread because of it.

Oikawa laughed awkwardly as he lightly pushed the girl away, “ While I’m flattered you think that, I would also appreciate it if you stopped clinging to me and flirting, I’m not currently looking for a relationship”

“ Awww, that's really too bad! You’re such a good looking alpha too!” she pouted, but thankfully she stepped away. 

Everyone was silent for a while before one of the girls who was behind the girl, Oikawa guessed it was a friend, spoke up. 

“ Uh... Fujiwara, Oikawa-san isn’t an alpha, he’s an omega” she explained to her friend. Fujiwara turned back to Oikawa.

“ Wait what? Are you really an omega?!” she asked, scrunching up her face a bit, as if trying to figure out some sort of puzzle. 

Oikawa gave her a sort nod, “ I am”

Fujiwara looked at him with confusion and then anger. Oikawa sighed, he was used to this, ever since he hit his growth spurt in middle school people started assuming he was an alpha. At first he was proud that he was strong enough to be compared to an alpha. But soon it got annoying to keep correcting people. Luckily most people apologized for their mistake and never made it again, but when he got into highschool people’s attitudes changed. 

Instead of being understanding and correcting their mistakes, people would get mad at him. The first time had been much like this one, some girl thought he was an alpha and started to flirt with him. Oikawa politely told her he was an omega, but if she still wanted to hang out he would be more than happy too. But instead of apologizing and agreeing to hang out like he expected, the girl started screaming about how he was a deceiving asshole for leading her on and how he’d never get an alpha that looks like his. 

He ended up running home and crying into his pillow. 

After it happened a couple of times Oikawa grew accustomed to the insults, or at least as accustomed as he could get. He also just stopped correcting people, it wasn’t his fault they thought he was an alpha. And most people knew he was an omega at this point, so then others would correct them for him, and he didn’t have to deal with people yelling in his face. Or at least that was the plan. 

“ What?!” Fujiwara yelled, “You mean he’s been acting like an alpha all this time?! That’s disgusting! How dare you!” she pointed at Oikawa, “ How dare you play with my feelings like that?! How dare you lead me on?!”   
Oikawa sighed and tried to think of ways to deescalate the situation. He could see some of the girls getting ready to defend him, fire burning in their eyes, but he shook his head at them. That would only lead to more fighting, and that was something Oikawa didn’t need right now. 

Oikawa turned back to the screaming girl and raised his hands trying to calm the girl down, “ I'm sorry that you thought I was an alpha, but I am an omega, I didn't mean to lead you on, I'm sorry,” he apologized. The girl just glared at him and scoffed.

“ Makes sense now, no wonder you have so many fans, attention whore.” 

The whole group was silent, the others eyes had a bloodlust that could rival how he looked at Ushijima. Oikawa looked around frantically trying to calm the girls down, he needed to defuse the situation fast, before a whole fight broke out. He’d seen his sister fight, girls fought dirty.

“ Fujiwara-cha-”

“ What's going on here?” Oikawa turned around to see Iwaizumi behind him, _when had he gotten here?_

“ Oh it's nothing Iwa-chan! Just talking to these lovely ladies!” 

Fujiwara scoffed, “ Wow, don’t you feel at least a little ashamed for leading all these girls along? For leading them through your little games? I bet your ‘Iwa-chan’ is a victim to your-”

“ I’d be careful of what I say if I were you,” Iwaizumi growled. “ C’mon shittykawa, the teams waiting for us to warm up” he grabbed Oikawa’s coller and started to drag him away to the gym.

“ Geeze Iwa-chan! Stop being such a mom! You don’t need to drag me around! I’m coming!” Iwaizumi scoffed, but let go. Oikawa quickly turned back to the girls,“ Bye girls! I hope you come watch our games and cheer extra loud!” he then followed Iwaizumi back into the gym.

Once they were inside Iwaizumi turned to face him, “ Hey, what happened? I only got there when that girl was insulting you. Are you ok?” his gaze filled with concern.

“ I’m fine Iwa-chan! She just assumed I was an alpha, and when she learned I was omega she totally blew up! But don’t worry, I had it all under control!” he flashed his usual smile.

Iwaizumi scoffed, “ Ya right”. 

Oikawa pouted, “ I did! I just didn’t need to do anything because Iwa-chan was there to save the day!” he smiled. Iwaizumi was always there for him, it was like he had a sixth sense or something. 

Maybe he’s an alien, Oikawa thought, giggling. 

“ Oi, what’s so funny?” Iwaizumi demanded. 

Oikawa just laughed more, “ Nothing Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “ Whatever shittykawa, we have a tournament to win, c’mon.” And with that they made their way to their team, ready to win it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now we get oik's struggling with miss Karen over here who think's her opinion matters. well jokes on you! you're a side character and a bitchy one at that!
> 
> thank you for reading! your support and comments really encourage me to keep posting! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ


End file.
